


Filthy Omega

by BBbrdwngs82



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Cross-Posted on AFF, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, OT12 (EXO), Silly Baek, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBbrdwngs82/pseuds/BBbrdwngs82
Summary: Baekhyun has always hated the idea of being bound to one Alpha for the rest of his life. His past wasn't pretty and he did everything in his power to avoid his destiny. Until he met Him.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Junmyeon | Suho & Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Comments: 82
Kudos: 70





	1. A Neverending Nightmare

_“Filthy Omega! Piece of trash wolf!”_

_“Your mom shoulda let me drown you when you were a pup like I wanted to.”_

_“Worthless Male Omega!_

_Bastard!_

_No kid of mine is gonna let some Alpha male breed him.”_

_The words were delivered with violent kicks, aimed straight for his abdomen and face and he tried to curl up into a ball to avoid them. “I should let people come fuck you for a fee. That’s the only way you could be worth anything to me!” Another hard kick was delivered to his stomach and he felt a sharp pain then nothing…….._

_He awoke cold and sore. The ground under him was hard and he sat up, holding his stomach as pain radiated from it. He looked around, unsure of where he was. The trees weren’t the ones that he was familiar with. His father must have taken him and dumped him out in the middle of nowhere and left him to die. He wouldn’t give that man the satisfaction and pulled himself up off the ground, groaning in pain. The taste of blood was nasty in his mouth and he spat a few times to get rid of it. One arm wrapped around his stomach he started to stumble off and only made it a few yards before he tripped and fell into a pit, dug with steep sides to prevent escape._

He sat up in bed, his body covered with sweat as he panted hard, the nightmare seemed so real that he thought he was back there, thrown away like trash by his father, with nowhere to go. “Fuck”, groaned Baekhyun as he realized his heat had come in the night, accompanied as always by that damn nightmare.

Even after 10 years, he couldn’t erase it as much as he tried. He reached into the drawer of his night stand to pull of the syringe of heat suppressants he always made sure were there. He had endured a few heats alone right after he had been thrown out of his father’s house and he decided that he would rather suffer the potential side effects of prolonged suppressant use than find a willing Alpha to help him through his heat, only to be thrown away like trash after. His father's words had scared him so much over the years that he could only see himself as worthless.

The clan that had found him after his dad tossed him away was a clan one composed of rogue Alphas and betas that had been removed from their original clans for violent behavior and cruel tendencies. He was one of only two Omegas that lived and suffered under their cruelty and after some time with them, he learned that he was to be mated to the leader. The only other Omega told him stories about the Omegas that had held the position before. None of them survived more than a year and the pups that they had given birth to had be sold to a clan that was rumored to use them as slaves and whores.

After learning this, he left as soon as he could, venturing into the hustle and bustle of Kansas City, not far from where he had grown up. He had to be careful because the head Alpha would most likely come looking for him. This led to him working low paying jobs, always being paid in cash and a series of apartments that were practically condemned, based on how cheap and shoddy they were.

As time passed, he had run into the Omega that he had left behind and learned that the Head Alpha had died in a turf war and the power struggle that had ensued within the clan had wiped the rest out. The Omega, who’s name was Kyungsoo, moved in with Baekhyun after a while and ten years later they were still roommates and the closest of friends.

Much like the menstrual cycle of women, heats could become synced when Omegas lived in close proximity and from the desperate whimpering sounds heard from the room next to his own, Baekhyun could tell that Kyungsoo was also in heat. Using the syringe in his nightstand quickly and discarding it, he left his bed and went to see about Soo.

Soo was on his hands and knees in the middle of his rumpled bed, his back arched as he grinded against the pillow he'd placed between his thighs. “I'm here now, Soo. Let me take care of you”, Baek said as he climbed up on the bed. Between the other Omega's firm, quivering ass cheeks he could see the thick rubber base of the butt plug that was there. Placing his own knees on the outside of Soo's Baek leaned over and grasped Soo's leaking cock and started to stroke it as he bumped his hips against the plug, pushing it deeper, making Soo cry out in a tired voice.

“Baek…... you….. don't”, he said in a whimper. Soo was unfortunately allergic to heat suppressants so he suffered through his monthly heats, even though each month Baek offered to help him out.

“You are my friend, I want to help you”,Baek said softly as he wrapped his free arm around Soo's waist and pulled him close and grinded against him as his hand moved faster. Soo saw stars as the tip of the thick rubber buried in his slick clenching ass pressed hard on his prostate. Baekhyun heard Kyungsoo exhale sharply and felt sticky warmth run over his hand as his friend finally found the release he had been seeking.

Soo dropped limply to the bed as Baek carefully pulled the plug from him,then pulled his friend into his arms and held him, neither caring about the sticky mess under them. “I hate this”, Soo whispered as his body began to shake as he cried. “Every month we go through this….. and I still haven't found my Alpha.”

“I know, Soo. But maybe this month will be the time it finally happens. I heard about another wolf club that just opened. A friend of mine, Suho, is the head bartender and he said we can definitely get it. So tonight, we go out.” Baekhyun stroked Soo's hair softly and hoped that he would be right. Soo needed an Alpha of his own and even though he himself was totally resistant to the idea, maybe he would meet someone that could change his mind.

(Hi all!!! I'm a new poster here, even though I've been writing fics for a couple years now. This is cross-posted on AFF under the same username so don't worry, no stolen work going on lol I'll try and get this moved over here a chapter at a time. Thanks for reading. I'd love to know what you think so don't be shy and leave a comment.


	2. Dancing Out on the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the title is a SJ song. I struggled with this one and just used what came into my head lol
> 
> So this whole story takes place in Kansas City Missouri. Some locations are super accurate, while others, such as the club, are wholly of my imagine. But the Power and Light district is a very real place and from what I've heard, a party place lol

Hidden in an alley in the Power and Light District, the club they were looking for had a huge line out front and Soo looked at Baek nervously.  
“Are you sure I look okay?”, he said softly and bit his bottom lip. Baek had persuaded him to wear a pair of his black leather jeans, a sheer white top and a pair of black leather boots that hit him mid-calf. His hair was parted deeply on the left side and everything was swooped up and over, gelled into a curve of dark hair that left his forehead bare. A bit of gold highlighter accentuated his cheekbones and a faint smudge of dark liner in the outer corners of his eyes made them seem even larger than they already were. Soo’s had drawn the line at the pinky red gloss Baek had tried to smear on his lips, they were fine as they were.

Baek, dressed in ripped jeans, sneakers and an oversized t-shirt that left one shoulder bare, sighed and looked at Soo.  
“I told you….. You look fantastic. I know it’s not what you’re used to but this club, it caters to a better class of Alpha. Look at me, I even underdressed so you will stand out”, Baek pouted, but his eyes were still lined with his signature black liner and he too had used the gold highlighter (He couldn’t let people think he was an absolute slob after all).  
Soo sighed heavily, his hair flipping a little with the exhalation,”Fine. Let’s get this over with. I bet we won’t find him here either.”  
Baek slipped his arm through Soo’s as they headed to the front of the line.

A tall Beta put one hand out to stop them,”And just where do you think you’re going?” He wore dark sunglasses, a long sleeved button up shirt in a shimmery black and red slacks with a sharp crease down the front seam. The pants hit him about ankle length and showed off the rhinestone encrusted loafers he wore.  
Baek chuckled and reached out with his free hand and lifted the sunglasses,”Yixing, if you weren’t wearing those damn sunglasses, it is nighttime after all, you would see that it is me, your sweet little Bacon.”  
“Oh shit, sorry, man. Yeah, Joonmyeonnie told me you were stopping by tonight. Go ahead, make sure to stop and get your stamps on the way in.” Yixing, also known as Lay by his friends, unclipped the velvet rope that barred the doorway and let them pass.

Soo followed Baekhyun, his eyes darting around as he checked out the crush of people that filled the club.   
They stopped at podium set off to the side and each received a stamp in the shape of a rose just under their right eye. The Alphas had a stamp also, but it was pawprint under their left eye. This way there would be no doubt about anyone's second gender and less opportunity for a misunderstanding.  
There was an upper level, basically just a wide catwalk with jail style bars to keep people from tumbling over the edge. The lower level had a quartet of bars that ran along the perimeter of the room, each staffed with bartenders that were more attractive than any of the club goers. 

Baek grinned as he pulled Soo through the dance floor, stopping to dance with anyone who grabbed him as they went. When the finally reached the polished wood bar that ran along the east wall, Baekhyun shouted out to one of the bartenders.

“Yo, Suho!!”

The man that turned to face him was a couple inches shorter than the man that had let them in and he was dressed similarly, except for the fact that his shirt was red and his pants were black. His hair was slicked back and a silver stud glinted in his left earlobe.  
“You made it. Did Lay give you any problems getting in. You know how he can be sometimes”, Suho said as he pulled out two glasses and started to make drinks for the two Omegas.

“Well, he didn't recognize me at first because of those damn sunglasses but other than that….”, Baek trailed off as he realized that Soo had ducked behind him, hiding. Suho noticed it too.  
“Hey little one. I promise I won't bite”, Suho said with a gentle smile.  
“Your mate is Lay? I can smell him on you. But he's a Beta and you're an Alpha?”, Soo said, his hands twisting in the sheer material of his shirt.  
“I always thought I'd end up with an Omega, but from the moment I met Yixing, I just knew he was the one”, Suho said as he put the finishing touches on the two drinks and slid them across the bar to the men in front of him.  
“Ooooooooo pretty! What's it called?”, Baek said as he took delicate sip of the drink through the tiny straw in it.  
“Unicorn tears”, Suho said proudly.  
Soo cautiously took a drink of it and was surprised how smoothly it went down. He sipped at it slowly. Alcohol tended to intensify his heats, the last thing he needed was to go into full-blown, on his knees begging for a knot mode here at a club with a significant amount of Alphas present.

“I think we are gonna mingle a bit. Thanks for the drinks, Suho”, Baek slipped his arm through Soo’s again once they finished their drinks and he threw the bartender a wink before they walked off together.

“Dance or just watch?”, Baek asked as they worked their way through the crowd. He had to yell to be heard and watched Kyungsoo’s forehead furrow for a moment as he tried to figure out what he’d said.  
“I don’t really feel like”, Soo started to shout when Baekhyun spun him on the floor, keeping a tight grip on his hand. Coming closer, Baek started to dance in front of a startled Soo.  
“Just dance”, he mouthed at Soo, who frowned for a moment, then let the song take his nerves away.  
They danced like it was the last time, there in the crowd, laughing and egging the other one to throw out more complicated moves.

Meanwhile, across the club, two Alphas watched them, a silvery sheen in their eyes.


	3. Stardust

The taller of the two had silver hair (the stylist he'd gone to called it 'starlight’)His name was Chanyeol and he had been dragged here by his friend Jongin. The club scene wasn't really his thing, but Jongin had begged and pleaded until Chanyeol had finally given in just to shut him up.

“Fun, right!”, Jongin said excitedly as swayed his hips to the music, itching to get out on the dance floor. Jongin was like an excitable puppy at the best of times. And the rest of the time, he was like a toddler on a sugar high. He wore a pair of jeans there were artistically ripped with silver studs running along the outside seams, a dark blue dress shirt unbuttoned just enough to share glimpses of his honey toned chest when he moved and his hair was golden brown, hanging in his brown eyes slightly. The dingy white shoes on his feet should have looked out of place with his outfit but he rocked the comfortable canvas like the finest Italian leather.

“Sure…. A blast”, Chanyeol deadpanned. Since walking through the doors of the club and getting his Alpha stamp,he had been fending off Omegas that were just looking for a one-night stand and a knot. Sure, he was an Alpha and he liked needy Omegas as much as the next guy, but this meat market lifestyle wasn't for him. He would find his mate when the time was right.

“Man!!! Look over there”, Jongin said and nudged Chanyeol's hip with his own. “Those two Omegas over there.”

Chanyeol pursed his lips and followed his friends gaze. In the crush of bodies that was supposed to be a dance floor he saw two Omegas of average height, dancing with each other. One of them, in a sheer shirt that showed off his nipples, had his arms around the neck of the other as they bumped and grinded to the throbbing beat. The other one, dressed like he was spending the evening home, watching TV, had his hands on the others hips and alternately pulled him close to grind their hips together, then released him and slid behind him to grind his hips against his ass.  
Something about the t-shirt clad Omega made him want to get closer and without a word, Chanyeol grabbed Jongin's arm and started to drag him onto the dance floor.   
Hands grabbed and stroked them as they moved, impeding their movement.

“Let's go get a water”, Soo shouted over the music as Baek dropped down, then slithered sinuously back up to grind their hips together again.  
“Okay, Soo”, Baek as as he slipped his arm around the others waist and steered him back over the the bar they had started their night at. Suho was still there and when he saw them, he grabbed a couple of clean white towels and two ice cold bottles of water and handed them over with a smile.  
“You two have damn near every Alpha eye on you tonight. More than one horny Alpha has asked me if I knew who the sexy Omegas dirty dancing in the crowd were”, Suho said with a grin.  
Baek cracked open his water and took a drink as he used the towel to wipe from his neck and exposed shoulder.  
“And what did you tell them?”, Soo said quietly as he dabbed his face carefully then sipped at his water as his eyes darted around.  
“Just that I knew you and that was all”, Suho said as he handed Baek another bottle of water. Baek wrinkled his nose and shook his head. “I’ll have a beer instead please.” He was careful to follow every drink with some water and after all that dancing, he really wanted a nice cold beer. He wasn’t as susceptible as Soo in regards to his heats but he still had to be careful with his suppressants.  
Suho popped the cap off the beer by hitting it against the edge of the bar, then handed it over. Baek gave him a grin then drank it as he watched Soo watch the crowd.  
“Another drink for you, Soo?”,Suho asked the Omega who looked at him, his eyes wide.  
“How much was in that drink we had when we got here?”, Soo said and bit at his lower lip.  
“Not too much. I’ll just make you a single this time.” Suho got out a single glass and make the drink, adding a little pineapple juice as well to balance out the alcohol and slid it over to him.  
“Let’s just hang out here by the bar for a while”, Baek said as he settled himself on a stool, facing the crowd. Soo did the same, except he turned his stool so that he was facing Baek. 

“Fuck!”, whined Chanyeol as they reached the spot they had seen the Omegas dancing. “They were here.”  
“And now they aren’t”, Jongin quipped,”Why don’t you use your superior height to try and see them from here.  
“Oh”, Chanyeol muttered then straightened up to his full height and scanned the club from one bar to the next.  
“Wait”, he said suddenly, then squinted his eyes to focus on something.  
“Did you find them?”, Jongin said as he gently slapped away a pair of hands that had worked themselves around his waist and were heading straight for his crotch.  
Chanyeol didn’t waste a moment as he started to pull Jongin through the crowd again, his eyes focused on the pair of Omegas that had caught their attention. 

When they finally made it to where Baek and Soo sat, Chanyeol let out a relieved sigh before he went over and stood beside him nonchalantly and ordered a beer.  
Jongin went to the other side and as soon as Soo caught his scent, his eyes went wide and he whipped his head to look at the man beside him. 

“Alpha?”, he wondered to himself and he was answered by the way the man’s eyes went silver and his nose flared as he got a scent of the Omega.  
“At last”, Soo said silently and took the hand that was instantly offered to him. Jongin pulled him gently from the barstool and together they walked away, leaving Baek and Chanyeol.   
The smaller man had tensed when his friend left but he could tell by the way they moved together that Soo had finally found what he was looking for. His Alpha.

“Heat suppressants always leave a sour underscent”, Chanyeol said as he held one long finger up to signal that he wanted a beer. “Can’t quite get your real scent under it.”

Beside him, Baekhyun’s heart raced in his chest and he tried to hold his breath.  
Shit! Of all the places and times…… this man…...Alpha. Baek felt his inner wolf whimper and he did everything in his power to resist the urge to crawl into the taller man’s lap and bare his neck in submission. He was reminded of the things his father had said all those years ago and couldn’t ever see himself as worthy.

“Came to bring my best friend out to try and find his Alpha. Looks like my mission is done here. I guess I’ll head home now”, Baek said and gulped the rest of his beer and moved to stand, leaving a fold of bills on the bar.  
“Sit…. have a drink with me. Maybe a dance. I saw you dancing and I just had to meet you”, Chanyeol said as he placed one hand on Baek’s arm gently. Baek groaned inwardly but he couldn’t disobey his Alpha, even if the other didn’t realize it. He sat down and Chanyeol ordered him another beer, which he drank slowly as he tried to find something to talk about.

“Ummm, my name is Byun Baekhyun. My friend that was here, his name is DO Kyungsoo. We are roommates and we work at the same coffee shop/bookstore. Well, actually I work in the coffeeshop and he works in the bookstore part of it”, Baek rambled as he stared at the man in front of him. Everything was handsome about him, even the way his large ears stuck out, making him look younger than he probably really was.

“Park Chanyeol. My friend Jongin is the one that ran off with your friend. I promise he’s a nice guy, just a little hyper most of the time. I’m an intern at a law firm in Overland Park and Jongin is a dance teacher. Are you from around here?”, Chanyeol said with a slight smile. From the way he’d danced, he had assumed that Baek would have a more effervescent personality but maybe it was just due to anxiety, being in heat and in public.

Baek tensed up again and tried to find an easy way to answer the question without giving up too much of his sordid past. He doubted that it would be likely that Chanyeol would even know who he was, Overland Park was pretty big after all.

“Same. I mean I also grew up in the Overland Park area, but we moved around a lot after my mom died. It was just my dad and I until I was 18”, Baekhyun took a drink of his beer as he listened to Chanyeol talk about his childhood and the people he had grown up around. None of the names rang any bells and he was deeply relieved.  
Chanyeol finished his beer and held one hand out to Baek,”How about that dance now?” Baek finished his beer quickly, feeling it go straight to his head as he took the other man’s hand and let himself be led out to the dance floor.

“Alpha…...Alpha…...oh…...oh god”, Kyungsoo whimpered. He was on his hands and knees in the middle of the rumpled bed in the hotel Jongin had rushed to after they left the bar.  
Behind him, Jongin had Soo’s ass cheeks spread and lapped and sucked at his slick clenching hole. The Alpha had barely waited until they reached the hotel to pounce on the smaller Omega. In a rush that neither remembered, their clothes ended up on the floor and Soo in Jongin’s lap as the sloppily made out and explored each other’s body with eager hands. Soo had been a little frightened when he’d seen the size of Jongin’s cock, knot and all. He hadn’t actually taken a knot yet, satisfying himself with the largest dildo he could find to alleviate his heat each month.

“Almost ready for me”, Jongin said as he took a break and nibbled and kissed the plump globes of his Omegas ass.  
“I don’t…...I….. I don’t think I can wait much longer”, Soo said as he pushed his ass back eagerly.  
“This is your first time and I’m not small by any stretch of the imagination. Let’s see if you can hold off a little longer, Soo love”, Jongin said as he left a dark red mark just above the dripping hole he couldn’t wait to be inside. His initial eagerness had been tempered by the look of fear in the Omega’s sweet brown eyes.   
Jongin slipped two fingers in and thrust shallowly as he stroked Soo’s thighs with the other hand, teasing him with occasional brushes against his leaking cock. Each time he did, a spurt of precome dripped to the bed and he felt a primal satisfaction that he was satisfying his mate.  
Two fingers turned into three and those three into four and all the while Soo backed up onto them eagerly. Jongin was about to pull his fingers free and replace them with his waiting cock when Soo pushed back more desperately than before and Jongin watched in aroused amazement as his whole hand slipped inside. He could feel the loosened ring of muscle clench around his wrist and he twisted his hand experimentally.

“Ohhhhhhhhhh oh shit!!!”, Soo cried out in a high pitched voice as Jongin's knuckles brushed against his prostate. His back arched and he gasped as he came hard….. so hard he saw fireworks and rainbows and all that shit.  
“Tight…..so tight baby”, Jongin moaned as Soo's asshole clenched and unclenched rapidly around his wrist. As he tried to twist gently pull his hand out, Soo came again, his fingers scrabbling in the sheets as his whole body tensed up and he dropped his head, moaning so loud Jongin felt the vibrations.

“Relax, baby. I can't get it out if you don't relax”, Jongin said, his calm voice disguising the panic he felt. He kept his hand very still as he waited for Soo to calm down. He leaned over the smaller man's sweaty back and peppered his shoulders with soft kisses as he whispered sweet, gentle words. Slowly….. slowly….. he felt the ring of muscle relax and he very carefully slipped his hand free. A deep moan resonated from Soo as he slumped to his belly on the bed and trembled until Jongin moved to lay beside him and stroke his sweaty hair. Within a short time he could hear slow deep breathing and knew that Soo had fallen asleep, through worn out by the whole ordeal.  
“We've got all the time in the world”, Jongin said with a soft smile as he watched his mate sleep.

So Soo found his Alpha. And Baek has found his as well. How long will it take chanyeol to realize it and what will Baek do when he does?? Ease share your thoughts in the comments and if you like what you read, don't forget to give it a Kudos :)


	4. Skirting the Issue

(I wanted to find the perfect song for this chapter and I think I accomplished it. Please listen to this https://youtu.be/zD75zl9MRHI  
before you read or while reading.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun reached the dance floor just as a fast, bump and grind song ended and a soft slow song started. Before Baekhyun could change his mind and refuse the Alpha’s request to dance, his slim form was pulled into the space between Chanyeol's arms and chest and the taller man began to sway them to the music. Baek had been hoping that a loud song would prevent them from having a chance to talk but to his dismay, Chanyeol started talking right away, his deep husky voice close to his ear.  
“So you said you came out tonight to help your friend find his Alpha, right? I'm guessing from your use of suppressants, that you aren't looking for your own?” Chanyeol asked, his hot breath sending a shiver down Baek's spine.

He willed his body to calm the fuck down before he answered. “There are more important things than finding an Alpha. I've been working and saving money to open my own cafe one day. I want something that is totally mine before I even start looking.” Baek said as he pulled back a couple of inches to put some space between them. The suppressants made it possible for him to function during his heat but he was still totally susceptible to the pheromones and heat of the Alpha whose arms he was wrapped in.

“Not every Alpha wants their Omega essentially barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen. I, for one, admire ambition. Just because you have your own dreams doesn't mean someone can't help you achieve them.” Chanyeol pulled him closer again tightened his arms around his waist. “In fact, I think it's sexy as hell.”

Baek groaned as he felt a trickle of slick began to leak. He needed to get away from this man and now. Thankfully, the song ended and he was able to slip free.  
“Thanks for the dance. I hate to run but I've gotta open in the morning. It was nice to meet you, Chanyeol.” He turned and slipped through the the crowded dance floor but he didn't get very far when he felt a hand circle his wrist and stop his motion.

“Give me your number. Maybe we can have dinner sometime”, Chanyeol shouted over the music that had just started, a real bump and grind jam that had people moving frantically.  
Unable to say no, Baek took the phone that was offered to him and tapped his number into it. Chanyeol grinned and leaned down to press a kiss to his flushed cheek.  
“I'll be seeing you”, he said as he released the Omega and watched as the shorter scurried away and out the door.

As soon as Baek got home, where he was alone; Soo must still be with Chanyeol's friend, he changed into a pair of sweats cut off at the knee and a large oversized hoodie. The clothes he has been wearing, he had stuffed those in the bottom of his laundry hamper. Even so, he could smell the intoxicating scent of the Alpha. He would have to wash everything as soon as he got home from work tomorrow.  
With his laptop on his lap, he started searching for scent blocking colognes.It was something he'd never needed in the past but he'd heard some of his Omega co-workers whispering about them in the break room at work. He hoped he wouldn't have to see Chanyeol again but the Alpha seemed persistent, plus with Soo being his friends mate, it was inevitable that their paths would cross. He wasn't taking any chances, no matter what the handsome, smooth Alpha had said. He wasn't going to let himself be tied down to any Alpha if he could help it.  
After ordering a few different brands and scents, picking next day shipping, (because he needed them sooner rather than later), he shut his laptop down, checked to make sure his alarm was set for the next morning, he went to bed. As he closed his eyes, his phone went off. Grumbling loudly, he picked his phone back up and checked it, smiling as he read the message from his roommate.

Soo: won't be home tonight, can you let boss know I won't be in until my heat is over? Thanks Baek :) :) :)  
Baek: of course. So glad you found what you were looking for <3

*******

Fresh from a shower, Soo and Jongin lay in the hotel bed together and snuggled quietly.  
"I'd almost given up", Soo said quietly as he turned his head from it's spot on Jongin's smooth, muscled chest. His heat was calm at the moment and was more comfortable than he could ever remember being.

"I'm glad you didn't. Yeollie and I have been to every bar in KC, Olathe, Lee's Summit and Overland Park in the last few months. Having a mate was never really a priority before, but recently I felt this need to find the one that belonged to me." Jongin said as he kissed Soo on the forehead.  
"I hope Baek is okay", Soo said with a sigh and furrowed brow.  
"He was with Yeol when we left, so I'm sure he's fine", Jongin said, picking up on Soo mild anxiety. Even without the claiming mark, mates were attuned to each other very closely.  
"He's had a difficult life", Soo said, his body tensed.  
"You don't have to tell me about it, but I can promise you that Chanyeol is a good guy. He's been my friend since college, even though we had different majors."  
"So you said you're a dance teacher?", Soo said as he sat up, crossed his legs under him and looked down at his Alpha.  
"Not just a dance teacher, I have my own studio and everything", Jongin said as he reached up and used one fingertip to trace Soo's bow shaped upper lip. "I mean, I haven't had it long, but I've got a good group of dancers. My favorite class to teach is my senior's hip-hop class. So much dedication and they aren't afraid to embarrass themselves."  
"Senior's hip-hop? Really?", Soo said, his round eyes even rounder in disbelief.  
"Yes senior's. It's part of an outreach I've got going with some of the local senior centers. But anyone can come and dance. You should stop by sometime", Jongin traced a path from Soo's lips on his cheek, then slipped his hand behind Soo's neck to pull his face down.

"Ready for another round,baby", Jongin said, his eyes flashing silver as he slotted their lips together and made Soo whimper with a nibble on his lower lip.  
"Y-yes, Alpha", Soo moaned as he broke the kiss and moved over Jongin's body, naked and stretched out on the bed for him. His cheeks flushed as he straddled Jongin, feeling the blunt head of his cock kiss against the slick tightness between his plush round ass. 

Jongin quirked an eyebrow at him in surprise. He hadn't expected this of the shy quiet Omega but he was game. Slipping his warm hands around Soo's hips, he pulled him down slowly. Soo let out a high pitched whine as he was filled slowly, heating his already hot body up even more. He watched his Alpha's face as he settled down all the way, feeling the bump of the others knot against his rim.  
Without out giving the other a moment to adjust, Jongin began to thrust up in a measured pace. Gasping Soo reached out for something, anything to lever himself against and his hands landed on Jongin's broad shoulders, his fingers digging into the smooth, golden flesh.  
Satisfied that Soo was stable, Jongin changed his pace, moving fast as he pulled back then sunk as deep as he could into him. The moans that filled the air mixed with the wet squelching sounds that came from where their bodies were connected.

"So…..do deep", Soo whimpered as he closed his eyes and let his tongue flick out to lick his chapped lips. Jongin took that chance to lean up just a little to capture those lips in a searing hot kiss that left Soo more breathless than he already was.  
"Mmmm…...haaaaaa….. fuck", Soo grunted against his lips as Jongin used his grip around his waist to pull himself up, Soo nestled perfectly in his lap, his thick, plush thighs pressed to the outside of his own. The thrusts became of a slow grind and Soo felt the eager knot slipping in a little, then backing out, stretching him a little more each time.

"Does my Omega want my knot?", Jongin asked in a husky voice, their lips barely touching. Soo sobbed yes, his voice wrecked and cracking as he tried to drag in tiny breaths.  
"Okay, baby. Here it comes", Jongin said and devoured Soo's lips as he rolled his hips again, his knot pushing in with a hint of pain.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!", Soo cried out, his head dropping back and his mouth open wide as his cock exploded between them.  
Jongin watched him, riding out his orgasm as he tried to hold back his own for a moment but the way Soo's rim was clenching and fluttering around him, he let out a grunted curse under his breath and filled Soo, setting off another orgasm in the weak trembling Omega.

"Alpha", Soo whimpered softly as he dropped against Jongin's chest and promptly passed out. Jongin couldn't help but smile as he laid back carefully and turned so that he was the big spoon to Soo's limp form and cuddled him until he too was asleep.

The next morning Baekhyun got up, showered and dressed for work. Soo was still with Jongin and would been gone for the next few days.he went into his roommates bedroom and packed a bag with a few essentials and took it out to the living room. He would text him later and find a way to get it to him, surely he would want clean clothes and shower stuff.

Taking the entire hamper to the washing machine, Baekhyun plugged his nose with one hand and hastily stuffed his laundry in with the other. Adding twice the amount of laundry soap and setting the water temperature as hot as it would go, he started it and walked away. Hopefully the Alpha’s scent would be washed away, otherwise he would have to trash the whole batch of clothes.

The clock showed that it was 530am, meaning Baekhyun needed to get out the door if he was going to make it to work on time to open. He grabbed the bag off the couch and left for work, hoping that when he got home, the cologne that he had ordered would have showed up. On the bus ride to work (he was saving to buy a car and almost had all the money he needed) he shot his boss a text letting him know Soo wouldn't be in.

Walking into the coffee shop/bookstore that he had worked in for the last 6 years always made him happy. The smell of books and coffee made him feel like he was in a place that would always accept him, no matter what his second gender was.

*Six years ago*

The first time he saw it, out looking for a job, he had fallen in love with the window display before he even opened the door and set foot inside. Books set up in the shape of a coffee cup filled the space and coffee bags were displayed on the floor around it, roasted beans spilling out of them. A help wanted sign was stuck to the door and he signed happily. Maybe they would hire him…….

Coffee by the Book was painted on the windows in huge print and under it was painted Mostly Books.  
The door chimed cheerfully as he walked in and the man at the counter had looked up at him from a laptop.  
"I noticed the sign said you are hiring?", Baek said, his hands a little sweaty. He wiped them off on his jeans and walked over to the counter and stood in front of the man.

"Sure, would you like to fill out an application?", the man said as he reached under the counter and pulled out a stack of papers and offered one to Baek.

Baek nodded and went over to sit at a table by the window and got a pen out of his backpack and started to fill it out. The first few questions were easy and he filled them out quickly.  
The next question, all in bold, made his hand start to shake.

Second Gender: A B O (please circle one)

He'd seen this before, it wasn't technically legal to ask about gender but most places did it anyway. He was just about to get up and leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and the man from the counter stood beside him.  
"How do you take your coffee……", he said as he looked down at the application,"Byun Baekhyun?" The tag on his shirt said Lu Han. "Unless you don't drink coffee? I can get you tea or juice or milk?" His voice was soft and his smile showed in his eyes.

Baek had a feeling he was being sincere but he shook his head. His last job had let him go over a bullshit argument that had erupted over him needing a day off to go fill his suppressant prescription and he had just enough to pay rent and get a few weeks worth of groceries.  
"No thank you", he had said softly and turned his attention back to the paper in front of him.

Lu Han tilted his head slightly and touched his shoulder again. "It's on the house. I always offer drinks to people that are coming here looking for a job. Have to feel people out, ya know?" He saw the way Baek had hesitated on the gender question.  
"That question doesn't really matter very much. It just makes it easier for us schedule the necessary days off for the employees that need time off for heat." 

Baek's head whipped up to look at Lu Han. He couldn't believe what he'd heard and wanted to confirm it by seeing the other man's expression. Now that he was really looking at him, he realized that he too was an Omega.  
"Most places do it to keep Omegas out. And if they do decide to hire us, they pay us the least and give us the worst tasks."

"Believe me, I know. I faced the same issue until I started working here. I couldn't believe that an Alpha boss was willing to pay me a decent wage. But since I've been here, I've been promoted to manager and I make sure no one has to face the same shit as everywhere else."

Baek felt a sense of relief that had never been a part of his life as he circled the O and looked back at Lu Han with a smile. "I'll have a cappuccino, please. Heavy foam."  
Lu Han nodded and walked away to make the drink while Baek finished the application.

When Lu Han came back with his drink, he set it down.  
Baek signed the back page of the application and handed it to him. Lu Han looked it over as Baek picked his drink up and took a sip.

"Looks good. When can you start?", Lu Han said and Baek almost dropped his cup as he jerked in his seat.  
"R... really?", Baek said, his voice shaking. "I got the job?"  
"Yep, we can discuss salary now or you can come back when my partner Sehun is in."  
"N... now is fine?", Baek stuttered and Lu Han joined him at the table.

*Present*

As soon as he left himself in the back entrance, he got all the lights on and went to start roasting beans for the day. He got a light roast, a medium, and the extremely dark roast they were known for done and set about getting the pastry case filled.  
The book side was easy. He went and made sure the displays were neat and tidy and the kids corner stocked with coloring books and plenty of stickers. He heard the back door open before he saw his boss, Sehun come in.

"Baek? Soo?", the taller man called out as he walked out of the kitchen.  
"I'm out here!", Baek replied as he straightened up a stack of board puzzles and went back to the coffeeshop side.

Sehun, dressed in well worn jeans, a v-neck t-shirt and a long cardigan, came over and leaned against the counter.  
"Where's your roomie? Isn't he opening today?", Sehun said as he pushed the cardigan's sleeves up to reveal with, muscled arms decorated with bright colorful tattoo sleeve.

"I texted Lu. We went out last night and he found his Alpha", Bark said with a smile.

"Really?!", Sehun exclaimed and did a little happy dance. "I'm gonna assume that because you're here, you didn't find yours. I bet you didn't even try", said Sehun reproachfully. He knew about Baek's reluctance to find his mate and even though he didn't understand it, he supported the Omega 100%.

Baek ignored his tone and filled Sehun in about everything he knew about the Alpha that had swept his best friend away last night. He actually didn't know much about Jongin yet but he was sure that Soo would be talking all about him when he finally dragged his well-knotted ass home in a few days.

"So he won't be back until his heat is over." Sehun said, a little frustrated because one of the other Omegas was also off on heat leave. He went to pull the cash drawer out of the safe and get it ready for the day.

"I'll take his shift tomorrow, when I'm supposed to be off. Thank God for suppressants", Baek said as he headed back over to the coffee shop. All he needed to do to finish opening was get the self serve coffees brewed and get his register ready also.

"I'm holding you to that. You will be working from 2-10 in the bookstore. Lu will be handling the coffee shop during that time", Sehun said as he went to flip the closed sign to open as Baek did the same on his side. 

"What time will Lu be here? I know he closed last night", Baek said as he grabbed an apron and tied it on, affixing his name tag to the front of his shirt.  
"Noon. He had a doctor's appointment at 10 this morning so he will do that, then run and pick up a package from the post office. We had a customer special order some law books. He's coming by to get them tomorrow at 6, when you will be here. I'll make sure the paperwork is ready for you." Sehun greeted a woman that came in with her two kids. The kids settled in the kids corner while their mom went to order coffee and pastries for all of them.  
Baek took her order and got everything ready, as the coffee shop started to fill up, their morning rush starting.

Around noon, just at the beginning of their lunch rush, a short boy with hot pink hair strolled in and walked right up to the coffee counter.  
"I'm here to pick up stuff for Do Kyungsoo", he said, smiling at Baekhyun. "Jongin sent me. We know each other from the dance studio."

Baekhyun, smiled back, thinking the boy was one of Jongin's students. "Sure thing. Can I get you a drink? Maybe some juice or a chocolate milk? It's on the house."

The boy, who was actually a grown man of 22 named Woozi, sputtered and glared at Baekhyun,"Juice? Chocolate milk? Are you freaking kidding me?" He squared his shoulders, snatched the bag from where Baekhyun had set it on the counter and stormed out. 

"What was that about?", Luhan said as he came through the front door as the small angry man was leaving. Baekhyun sighed and shook his head, not entirely sure himself. 

Luhan walked over to the book counter and set the package he had been carrying on a shelf behind it.  
"This is ready to be picked up tomorrow. Make sure the customer signs the receipt when he gets it." Luhan flipped through a stack of papers and set a customer pick up slip on the package and sat down on the stool that was there for him.

"How did your appointment go? Sehun said you went to the doctor this morning?" Baekhyun said as pulled out a clean towel and started to wipe down the counter and espresso machine. Luhan opened his mouth to speak then shut it again. He waited a moment before he spoke again.

“It was just a regular check-up. I had to renew my suppressant. The doctor makes a point to do a thorough check up since I’m still taking them even though Sehun and I are mated.” He answered and quickly turned his attention to a box of used books that needed to be sorted and put away.

Baekhyun was just about to question him further when a group of college students came in, half getting coffee from him and the others heading over to look at graphic novels in the book store. After the last drink was made and handed out his phone went off. It was a text from Kyungsoo.

Soo: thanks for getting stuff together for me. Jongin’s coworker just dropped it off for me. What on earth did you say to make him so mad? He was talking about how he almost ripped your head off.  
Baek: I have no idea. All I did was offer the kid some juice in return for …… wait! His coworker?

Soo: yeah his coworker. He’s also a dance teacher. You called him a kid….. He’s actually 22. I bet that’s what set him off.

Baek: no way! He looks like a kid. Shit,I feel bad now, he’s so little though, i really did think he was a kid, one of Jongin’s students.

Soo: Well it’s too late now. I’m gonna go now…………..

Baekhyun didn’t need to ask why and he put his phone away and got to work restocking the case and taking orders as the afternoon passed quickly, his shift over at 6pm.

******

The next day Baekhyun spent the morning cleaning out and running errands, like grocery shopping and menial tasks that were much more fun with his roommate at his side. He figured he better get used to it, Soo would probably be moving out soon. Thankfully the mail had run early that day so he was able to try out the cologne he had ordered. He wouldn’t know how well it worked until he ran into an unmated Alpha. Hopefully it would happen at work, where a scene was less likely to occur.

From the time he got to work at 2pm until right before 6pm, Baekhyun stayed busy. A group of kindergartners had come in on a field trip and the kid section was a mess. He didn’t mind, they were just excited about reading and he was happy they’d had a good time.  
Baekhyun checked the time and saw that it was almost time for that customer to come in and pick up his order. He went back behind the counter and got the package ready, the customer pickup slip folded and ready to go. He straightened up the counter and looked up when the bell over the door indicated that someone had entered.

“Welcome to Mostly Books”, Baekhyun called out cheerfully and was about to smile when his expression changed.

Chanyeol. 

The Alpha approached the counter, his handsome face lighting up at the sight of the Omega behind the counter.  
“I didn’t know you worked here”, Chanyeol said with a smile as he walked up and leaned against the counter. “I’m here to pick up some books one of the lawyers at work ordered. He needed some cases on Omega rights for an upcoming trial.”

“Oh hi. I actually work on the coffeeshop side, Coffee by the Book. I’m just covering for Soo”, Baekhyun said as he watched Chanyeol carefully from his side of the counter. He unfolded the pickup form. 

Right at the top was Chanyeol’s name. 

Which he would have seen had he looked before now. Well, it was too late to fret about it now. At least the cologne seemed to be doing its job. Baekhyun’s suppressant was doing it’s job and combined with the cologne, Chanyeol wouldn’t notice a thing, thank god.

Baekhyun slid the paper across the counter, along with a pen, to Chanyeol. “I just need you to sign here and the books are all yours.”  
Chanyeol took the pen and signed the form,”So what are you doing after work? Maybe we could have dinner?” He slid the paper back and focused his attention on the Omega again. Baekhyun bit the inside of his cheek as he looked away and grabbed the package of books.

“I’m actually here until 10 tonight so I won’t be”, he started before Chanyeol interrupted him.

“Late is fine. I’ve gotta go back to the office and file a bunch of paperwork before I’m done anyways.” Chanyeol said, “I'll wait for you to get off.” Then he grabbed the package and breezed out the door before Baekhyun could refuse. 

The Omega watched him leave, a frown on his face. That big eared wolf didn’t even let him have a say. And it wasn’t like he could leave early to avoid him, he was closing after all.  
“Asshole”, Baekhyun muttered as he grabbed his backpack and checked to make sure the cologne was in it, he would definitely need it at this rate.

******

Ten o’clock rolled around and Baekhyun glanced over to see that Chanyeol was still sitting on a couch, flipping through a book. He had shown up at 830pm and went over to order a cup of coffee before planting himself right in Baekhyun’s eye sight. Baekhyun had pretty much stayed out of his way the entire, thank God he had new books to stock so that kept him fairly busy the rest of shift. 

Grabbing the keys to the front door he went over and flipped the open light off and locked the doors.

“I’ve gotta do the drawer and everything still. You need to wait on the coffee side for me. Can’t have you here after I’m closed”, Baekhyun called to Chanyeol over his shoulder as he went to close out sales and get ready to count the drawer.  
Chanyeol got up and set the book down. He watched Baek as he walked over to Coffee by the Book, where the weekly open mic night was just starting. A shy girl had just taken the stage and gripped the microphone tight in her hands. Chanyeol sat at a table near the stage and fiddled with the napkin holder in the center of it as he watched the omega work in the bookstore.

“Can I get you something to drink?”, a voice to Chanyeol’s left said and startled him. Luhan stood beside him, the signature red apron with the coffeeshop name draped and tied around his slim waist.  
“I’m just waiting for Baekhyun to finish up, so I’m fine but thank you”, Chanyeol said politely.

Luhan’s eyes lit up and he stole at glance in Baek’s direction,”A date? He agreed to go out on a date? I’ll have to mark this on the calendar”, he said with a laugh.  
“Well, he probably won’t call it a date and I didn’t really give him a chance to refuse”, Chanyeol said, grinning.

“Sometimes that boy”, Luhan said and shook his head ruefully. “He had a rough childhood and his life after that wasn’t much better”, he said then slapped one slim fingered hand over his mouth. “I didn’t tell you that”, he whispered, with eyes that plead for the other man to keep his confidence.

Hmmmm a rough childhood, Chanyeol thought to himself as he nodded and promised not to mention it to the reluctant Omega.

“Well, I better get back to work, it was nice to meet you……”, Luhan tilted his head in question.  
“Oh I’m Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol”, the taller Omega said and reached out his hand to Luhan, who shook it before hurrying off. “I’m Lu Han by the way.”

******

From where he stood, counting the last of the cash in the drawer, Baek could see that Chanyeol still waited for him. Part of him wished the Alpha would get tired of waiting and just leave. But the part of him, the one he was trying so hard to deny, was tickled pink that the Alpha hadn’t abandoned him.  
As he secured a rubber band around the cash he realized he couldn’t stall anymore. The bank bag would go into the safe in the office and he stuck the keys inside the drawer under the counter.  
Baek grabbed his bag and slipped to the back quickly to spray some more cologne, focusing on his pulse points and for good measure, sprayed down his chest under his shirt. Sighing he went back out and headed over to Chanyeol.

“I’m done now. Let’s get outta here, it's late and I’m kinda tired”, Baek said, hoping that their dinner would be short and he could get home soon. His inner wolf was practically scratching and clawing, upset that Baek was resisting the Alpha.

“I actually planned on making you dinner at my house. I went shopping after work and got the stuff for homemade pizza.” Chanyeol looked sheepish as he stood up.

At the word pizza, Baekhyun’s stomach let out a rumble and he tried to cover the sound with a cough. “Do you at least live close? I’ve gotta work open to close tomorrow and if I don’t get some sleep, I’ll never get up on time.”

“Just over in Overland Park, it’s close I promise”, Chanyeol pleaded as they left the coffee shop and headed for a cream colored non-descript four door car parked along the street in front of the coffee shop.

“Okay. I guess I can doze in the car on the way there”, Baek said as Chanyeol unlocked the car and opened Baek’s door for him. Once inside, he buckled himself in and reached beside the seat, looking for the lever to recline the seat. As he closed his eyes he heard Chanyeol get into the car and start it. Within minutes the Omega was asleep, unaware that the Alpha beside him watched him in glances as they car headed in the direction of the apartment Chanyeol lived in with a couple of his old college roommates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! Finally got this chapter posted. Really proud of this chapter :)


	5. Unfair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cologne that Baek used to hide his scent from Chanyeol works with an Omega's body chemistry to replace his natural scent, not just cover it up. I didn't exactly know how to explain it when I came up with it and I wanted to explain it to you. Sorry if there was any confusion, hope this helps out anyone else that was confused. Now on to the chapter!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized I crammed 3 chapters into one when I posted the last update lol no wonder it was so long ahaha

Chanyeol pulled into his parking spot in front of the apartments he lived in and glanced over at Baekhyun. True to his word, the slight Omega was fast asleep in the passenger seat, one arm up,his head resting against his palm and the other arm wrapped around his waist, as if to protect his body.  
Chanyeol watched him for a moment, watching the way his chest rose and fell slightly, the breaths exiting through slightly parted lips. 

There was something about the Omega that Chanyeol couldn't quite figure out. From the moment he'd seen him, dancing at the bar, to the moment he'd stood beside him and locked eyes, he had been drawn to him. Despite the fact that he'd smelled off, like a sour scent hiding something else, due to suppressants, and the fact that he smelled entirely different now, a scent that didn't quite match, Chanyeol couldn't get enough of the Omega's sassy attitude and was glad he'd caught him off guard enough to accept his invite for dinner.  
As he watched Baekhyun's eyes fluttered open, catching him staring.

"Are you gonna stare at me all night or feed me? It's late and I'm hungry", Baekhyun snapped and reached over to unbuckle himself, sniffing discreetly to make sure the cologne was still working.  
Chanyeol shook his head slightly and chuckled as he turned the key in the ignition and the car rumbled into silence.

"Feed you, of course. Maybe once you've eaten that sassy attitude of yours will take a hike." He unbuckled himself and got out, about to go around to let Baekhyun out, but the pretty Omega had already opened the door and gotten out. Chanyeol fought a grin and went over to join him.

The car door slammed shut and together they walked up the stairs that were banked by pots of bright red flowers that made the air fragrant in the hot summer night. They walked up three flights of stairs before they reached the landing where Chanyeol's apartment was. 

Chanyeol led Baekhyun past a row of doors before he reached an apartment with an orange door with number 324 in silver numbers on it. From inside they could hear shouting and furniture moving around. Baekhyun stopped short and looked at the Alpha as he got out his keys and unlocked the door. 

"Take that, you fucker!!", Baekhyun heard someone shout and someone else groaned loudly, as if in pain.  
"Sorry, my roomies get violent when they are playing video games", Chanyeol said with a sheepish shrug of his shoulders. "They are nice guys though, I promise."

The door was opened and a short guy stood in the light. His hair was short, brown and the first thing Baekhyun noticed was the way the corners of his mouth were upturned, despite the look of frustration on his handsome features. His brown eyes swept up and down Baekhyun, then widened, a smile replacing the frown.

"You must be Byun Baekhyun! I've heard about you. Not much but enough. Nice to meet you, I'm Jongdae. Everyone calls me Chen though", he reached out and grabbed Baekhyun's hand and pulled him inside. Once inside, Baekhyun saw a living room that was separated from the kitchen by a breakfast bar. The couch was overturned and plopped on   
one of its cushions was another man. 

Baekhyun could only see the back of his head so far, bright purple hair with pink streaks and the flash of a tattoo on his neck, something in bold black ink. Chanyeol came in last and shut the door behind him, dropping his briefcase on the floor by the door.

"Seok, I've got company. Stop being a rude ass and tear yourself away from the game long enough to say hi", Chanyeol said as he went over to tip the couch back in place.

"About time you dragged your butt home", the man snipped as he turned around and saw Baekhyun. The cross look on his face was replaced with a smile and his catlike eyes sparkled.

"Baekhyun, I presume,'' he said as he stood gracefully and walked over to peer into the startled Omega's eyes.  
" Well hello there,you pretty little thing. I'm Xuimin but you can call me Minseok." He took Baekhyun's other hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss but was interrupted by Jongdae, who smacked him on the back of the head.

"Are you trying to sleep on the couch tonight?", Jongdae said with a smirk and raised eyebrows.  
"I was just teasing", Minseok said as he rubbed the back of his head gingerly. "You know I love you the most, Jong baby."

Chanyeol watched them with a grin. "Why don't you guys get this cleaned up so I can start dinner. Baekhyun has to be up early so we can't keep him all night, watching you to pick at each other like an old married couple."

Grumbling, Minseok and Jongdae started to clean up the mess they had made while Baekhyun and Chanyeol made their way to the kitchen.

Baekhyun sat down at the breakfast bar as Chanyeol went to the fridge and pulled out the ingredients he had gotten at the store. Knowing that he was short on time, Chanyeol had picked up some premade balls of pizza dough, all he needed to do was get them stretched out and topped. To go with the pizzas, he picked up a bag of salad mix and some fresh veggies to toss with it.

"What do you like on your pizza, Baek? I've got a little bit of everything", Chanyeol kept his eyes on the Omega as he got the dough situated on the pans and spread with sauce.

"Onions, garlic…….", Baekhyun responded, a pause as he tries to think of other toppings that would deter Chanyeol from sneaking a kiss, if he were so inclined. "Italian sausage and feta cheese." (I hate feta lol)

"Lucky for you I've got all that and more. Wanna work on a salad while I do this? In the fridge is a bag with everything you'll need", Chanyeol said as he started to dive the garlic with a sharp knife.

The Omega hopped down off the barstool and went to the fridge, careful to avoid the Alpha's tall frame in the process. He found another cutting board and pulled a knife out of the wooden blocks by the stove. He started with a couple of carrots, chopping them into thin slices. He hummed under his breath as he worked, the Alpha grinning at how relaxed he seemed, in comparison to the tense behavior he had shown so far.

Everything went fine until he started slice up some mushrooms. The knife was too big for the small,soft vegetable and he watched as the knife nicked his left index finger. The sting made him wince and he dropped the knife and made quick steps to the sink and used the cold water to rinse away the blood, hoping Chanyeol wouldn't notice.

"Hey did your friend cut himself?", Minseok said as he ambled into the kitchen. "I smell blood."

"It's just a tiny cut. I can take care of it" Baekhyun said, keeping his voice calm. If the Omega smelled it, the Alpha just a few feet away from him would surely smell it as well.

"Come on, let's go in the bathroom and clean it up. It won't take but a second", Minseok said as he grabbed Baekhyun's other hand and pulled him down the hall to the bathroom he shared with the two Alpha's. Once inside, he shut the door behind him. 

Baekhyun pouted slightly as he was pushed to sit on the edge of the tub. "It's nothing, I promise. You don't have to do anything."

"Sure but how else would I get a chance to talk to you without those bonehead Alphas?" Minseok grinned at him as he dug through the medicine cabinet looking for Neosporin and a bandaid.

As Minseok carefully cleaned the tiny cut, Baekhyun sat silently.

"So…… what or who are you hiding from?", Minseok asked softly.  
"W-who says I'm hiding?", Baekhyun said, his voice hoarse in a whisper.  
"The cologne." Minseok replied simply as he opened up the band-aid and peeled off the paper backing. "Usually Omegas that are hiding from something use it. Alpha's can't sense it of course, but Omega's can always tell."

"The website said 'no one will be able to tell',"Baekhyun said in an angry whisper.

"Shoulda read the fine print, it probably said something about people of the same second gender will be able to tell. I've never used it personally but I know others that have. They were just as clueless as you." Minseok chuckled as he put the bandaid on and wrapped it securely. He looked up and saw Baekhyun's expression. It wasn't one of fear, instead it showed extreme uncertainty and a bit of defiance.

"A stalker", Baekhyun said, hoping his quick thinking would make the discussion end. "I've got a stalker and I got the perfume so he can't follow me anymore."

"Did you notify the police? I'm sure they can help you." Minseok threw away the empty bandaid wrapper and stood up.  
"They can't find anything. That's why I got the cologne." Baekhyun stood up as well and went to leave the bathroom. He was stopped by Minseok's hand on his arm.

"I know we just met but, Baekhyun stay safe. Chanyeol is not the type of guy to just bring someone home like this. Clearly he thinks a lot of you." 

"Somehow I don't believe that. He didn't even give me a chance to say no", Baekhyun said with a laugh as he opened the door and went back to the kitchen. 

Chanyeol had finished the salad in his absence and the pizzas were just going into the oven.  
"Did Seok get you fixed up?", Chanyeol said as he shut the oven door and set a timer.  
Baekhyun merely nodded as he hurried over to the sink and turned on the hot water and used it to rinse away any traces of blood that might be left there.

"Want me to open a bottle of wine, Yeol?"Chen said as he strolled over and opened the fridge door and rooted around before turning around with a bottle of wine in each hand. "I've got a Burgundy and Moscato."

"I'll take a glass of the Moscato", Baekhyun said,"but just like half a glass." He sat down at the breakfast bar again and sniffed discreetly to make sure he didn't need another spray of cologne.   
Chen nodded and used a corkscrew to pop the cork from the bottle and poured a little into a glass and slid it across the counter to the Omega.  
"None for me, I've gotta drive Baekhyun home", Chanyeol said as he got back into the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He cracked it open and took a drink.

Baekhyun's eyes were drawn to the Alpha and he felt his mouth go dry as he watched the taller man's Adam's apple. He blinked quickly and drained his glass, hoping the wine would calm him a little. Chen watched him and smirked as he poured him a little more wine.

"So, Chanyeol said your friend turned out to be Jongin's mate?", Chen said, the corners of his mouth curled up with a smile.

"Yeah. His name is Kyungsoo and we've been friends for a long time", Baekhyun said as he twirled the wine glass between his slim fingers. "He had almost given up on finding his Alpha. I'm happy for him, `` he smiled wistfully. Things wouldn't be the same from here on out but he knew his best friend had found what he needed.

"And you? Have you found your other half yet?", Minseok jumped into the conversation, still curious about their conversation in the bathroom.  
"Who said I was looking?", Baekhyun replied saucily? "Not every Omega wants to settle down and start pumping out litters with some brutish Alpha." 

Chanyeol couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Believe me, Seok, this topic has already come up and he said pretty much the same thing that time."

Baekhyun lifted his glass and sipped carefully. Chanyeol's deep voice and husky laugh made his insides twist and he yearned to throw himself into the taller man's lap and bare his neck in submission. 

Thankfully, any further conversation was halted when the oven timer went off and as Chanyeol went to get the pizzas out, Chen went to get plates and forks out of the cabinet and got everything set up on the breakfast bar.  
"Want some water, Baek?", Chen asked the Omega as the other watched Chanyeol slice the pizzas up.  
"Yes please. The wine was really good but I'm better of switching to water. Can't have a hangover in the morning", Baekhyun said as he tore his eyes away from Chanyeol and focused on the other Alpha.

Dinner was eaten with everyone talking; Baekhyun about his job at the coffee shop and his love of cheesy rom-coms, Chanyeol about the case he was helping with at work; one involving a pack that was trying to force an Omega to mate with the head Alpha be because of a long standing agreement with the Omega's now deceased parents. 

"That's bullshit! How can they make him honor it? His parents aren't even around anymore." Baekhyun saw red and had to keep calm. 

"The head Alpha claims that there is a written agreement but can't produce the paperwork. The second Alpha claims that he was a witness to the contract but we don't have any proof. The Omega in question is only a few months away from turning 18 so we are hoping to drag everything out until then so that he will be a legal adult and able to make his own decisions." Chanyeol grabbed another piece of pizza and bit into it with a frown. He saw the way that the little Omega's hands were clenched tightly and wished he had picked any other topic.

"The world seems to think we are nothing more than goods to be traded or baby factories", Baekhyun spat out angrily. "See why I told you I don't need anyone else, especially not an Alpha?"

Minseok's eyes widened,he could feel the anger rolling off Baekhyun in waves. This explained a lot, much more than he'd been able to get out of him in the bathroom. From his seat next to him, he reached out and placed one of his hands over Baekhyun's and squeezed it gently. Baekhyun inhaled softly and let the air escape in a soft huff. 

"Look, it's getting late. I need to get home. I'm just gonna call an Uber. Thanks for dinner. Hope those books work out for you." Baekhyun fumbled with his bag and coat after he got up from the table and headed for the door. He needed to get out of here. And he didn't want Chanyeol to be the one to take him home.

"Just let me take you, Baek", Chanyeol said as he hurriedly left his seat and went to join the Omega at the door.

"Already taken care of,'' Baek said and held his phone up, a notification that an Uber was on its way. "I'll wait outside. You guys finish dinner. Chen, Minseok it was nice meeting you. We will have to do this again sometime, he said and pulled the door open and walked out before anyone could say anything. He darted down the stairs around the side of the building. There he slumped down and sat, his back pressed against the rough stucco wall. 

A hand dug through his bag as he searched for his suppressants and the cologne. He sprayed it all over, focusing on the scent gland near his jugular. The pill he swallowed dry and once he completed both actions, he dropped his head back and closed his eyes for a moment.

The world he lived in was unfair.

In school he had learned about the past, how women fought for the right to be equal to men. First they had gained the right to vote and own property separate from their spouses.

The Civil Rights movement, when Black people had fought for the right to be seen as less than second class citizens. Even now, over half a century later, things were no better. Sure, they could do all the same things that their White counterparts could but there was still so much inequality.

When would the world take notice of the way that second genders were emphasized? When would a path be forged to allow Omegas to be treated as equal to Alphas?

The honk of a horn pulled him from his thoughts and he opened his eyes.

"You called an Uber?", a man called out through the rolled down window of a red sedan pulled into a parking space near Baekhyun.

"Uh…. Yeah. That's me", Baekhyun scrambled up from the ground and hurried over to the car and climbed into the back seat, his hand checking discreetly to make sure that the child lock on the door hadn't been activated. It wouldn't have been the first time someone had tried to take advantage of him and due diligence made him cautious to stop it from happening ever again. 

The ride home was quiet and when the car pulled up half a block from his apartment (another safety measure) he got out and thanked the driver. With a nod the driver pulled away and Baekhyun watched him drive out of sight before he jogged the rest of the way home. As he reached his building he saw that the light in Kyungsoo's room was on and in his excitement over seeing his roommate again, he missed a car parked directly across the street, windows darkly tinted and the flash of the golden eyes that watched him.


	6. The Past Returns

Baekhyun skipped up the flight of stairs that led to his apartment. 

Kyungsoo was home!

Only a few days had passed since he'd last seen his best friend but it seemed like longer. He hadn't even gotten a chance to tell him about Chanyeol after Jongin snatched him away. On second thought, he might want to withhold that bit of information. Even though the other Omega had been with him in the rogue pack, he couldn't understand why Baekhyun was so adamant about not wanting an Alpha of his own. Sweet little Soo always saw the good in others and believed that not all Alphas could possibly be like the ones they had escaped from.

As he stood outside, deep in his own thoughts, one hand reached out to punch in their passcode the door swung open.

"Who are you and what do you want?”, a voice snarled as a strong fingers gripped his shoulders and shoved him into the wall behind him. Baekhyun let out a high pitched squeak and looked up into the eyes of the Alpha he had only met one other time, at the bar. 

Jongin. The playful look he’d seen that time was gone, replaced with handsome features drawn tight in anger, his brown eyes flashing rapidly between gold.

“I...its me, Baekhyun. Soo’s friend ...roommate”, Baekhyun gasped out, his heart racing.  
One of the hands on his shoulder moved to grip his chin in a slightly painful hold and his face was pulled up sharply. Jongin stared at his face for a split second, then released him and stepped back.

“I’m sorry”, Jongin whispered and looked down. “There was a strange scent all up and down the hallway when I brought Soo home. I couldn’t recognize yours when you came up to the door and I panicked. Soo ran for the bathroom and locked himself in.” 

Baekhyun winced as he walked forward, his shoulders a little sore from the Alpha’s hands. “I can explain that…… but can we go inside first?” He shivered a little as he picked up faint traces of the scent Jongin had mentioned. He’d missed it in his eagerness to see his roommate.  
Jongin stepped aside to let Baekhyun in first, then glanced up and down the hallway one last time before he shut the door behind him and locked it.

“Nini?”, a soft voice called out as the bathroom door creaked open and Kyungsoo peeked around the edge of it.  
“It was just Baek, Soo”, Jongin said as he walked swiftly to the bathroom and eased the door open and gently pulled Kyungsoo out.  
Upon seeing his roommate, Kyungsoo slipped free of Jongin’s hands and run over to Baekhyun and wrapped himself around the other Omega.  
“We came home and you weren’t here”, Kyungsoo whispered as he hugged Baek tight. His nose wrinkled a little at his unfamiliar scent and he released him, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
“I had to close tonight and then I had dinner with…..uh…..Chanyeol and his roomies”,Baekhyun said.

"Minseok and Jongdae?", Jongin said as he watched the two friends reacquaint themselves with each other. He knew how much his mate had missed his best friend over the last few days and how much he had wanted to get home to see him.

"Yeah. They seemed like nice guys, a little unruly and Minseok tried to hit on me. First time an Omega had done that", Baekhyun said as he slipped an arm around Kyungsoo's waist and tilted his head down to rub his cheek against the other's shoulder. It was common for same gender friends to be overly affectionate with each other, despite their different backgrounds and they way they had met, he and Kyungsoo were closer to each other than most litter mates.

"Gotta watch that one…… before Minseok met Dae he would often chase other Omegas. I was actually surprised when he started dating Dae", Jongin said with a chuckle. 

"So…… you said something about a strange scent?", Baekhyun redirected the conversation and watched as Jongin's expression went hard and serious.

"Yeah. I wanted to go out and sniff around but I couldn't leave Soo here alone. Now that you are here, I'll go and check things out", Jongin said and walked over to press a kiss to Kyungsoo's forehead.

"Shouldn't take long, I'll come back and let you know what I found", he said and left the apartment.

Kyungsoo stared at Baekhyun and frowned. "Why do you smell different?" Baekhyun sighed and pulled the other Omega over to the couch and they curled up together as Baekhyun explained what had happened since that night at the bar. 

Unsurprisingly, Kyungsoo didn't understand why Baekhyun would go to such lengths to avoid his Alpha, but he agreed not to say or do anything that would blow Baekhyun's cover.

By the time Jongin returned, the two had fallen asleep on the couch, looking like two puppies that had played too hard. He found a blanket and covered them up and settled into the chair across from them.

What he had found bothered him. The scent he had picked up was that of another Alpha. It was weak in the apartment building but stronger outside. It seemed as though someone had parked outside and watched for quite awhile. His Alpha instinct had forced him to take action and he had taken great care to mark the spot and also leave his scent all over the apartment door. Sure, he wasn't Baekhyun's mate but maybe it would be enough to deter anyone that might hurt either Omega.   
Determined to watch over them for the night, Jongin went to the kitchen and dug around until he found some instant coffee packets and made a strong cup of coffee and pulled a book from an overflowing shelf and parked his ass right in front of the door, reading as he kept guard.

******

"So did you see him?", a tall slim man said as soon as the car parked in the woods near a hidden campsite.   
The man in the car waited until he had opened the door and got out. They were similar in height but this man had an Alpha's aura.

"Of course I did. He didn't even sense me. Turns out he's living with that other Omega. Shoulda known those two bitches would find each other again", he said with a smirk as slammed the car door behind him.  
The other flinched a little at the slur but accepted the brutal kiss that followed the statement.  
Breathless, he pulled away, his pale cheeks flushed red. "What will you do now,Yifan?"   
"He's hidden from us for over 10 years, right in plain sight. I would have thought he had gotten as far from this area as he could when he ran away. He was supposed to mate with my father but I guess I'll have to take my father's place, won't I, Tao?"

Tao suppressed an unhappy whine and nodded. He had hoped Yifan would just kill the Omega and be done with it. But it seemed that he wouldn't get what he wanted, not even after 10 years of following the Alpha around like a love sick puppy.


	7. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this includes a cameo of my favorite group ever!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get as many chapters posted as I can before I go back to work after a month long Christmas break.

The next week passed quickly and before Baekhyun knew it, the weekend was here. Soo and Jongin had spent as much time as they could together and Baekhyun, being the friend he was, tolerated it as much as he could. As long as Chanyeol wasn’t included,he was fine with just about anything, even the way the couple liked to cook and cuddle on the couch after dinner. 

Saturday night saw the couple snuggled on the couch with popcorn and a cheesy rom-com and Baek stood at the bathroom mirror, applying eyeliner perfectly as he prepared to go out. Junmyeon had invited him and Lay for a night out. He had dug through his closet and dresser for the perfect outfit: blue ripped jeans that were so threadbare, the outline and color of his tight red boxer briefs could be seen, a sheer white tank top that his nipples could be easily seen through and black leather ankle boots. His recently pink dyed hair was tousled perfectly and looked like he had just been rolling around in bed. Almost as an afterthought (but obviously not) he grabbed his cologne and sprayed it generously, covering himself head to toe in the scent changing scent. It was more of a habit than anything. He hadn’t seen Chanyeol since the night they’d had dinner but he didn’t want to risk it (this will be very important later lol). He he left the bathroom and grabbed his black leather motorcycle jacket off a hook on the wall. On the back was painted the letters XO. He had gotten it from this biker he’d met at the club one night. It had been torrid as fuck and in the end the jacket was the only thing he got out of the relationship (if one could actually a week of mindless fucking and not much else a relationship). It jangled with chains and the sleeves and front was decorated with patches and more paint work, he didn’t wear it often but tonight seemed as good as any time. He slipped out of the apartment, Jongin and Soo too busy feeding each other popcorn and cooing to notice his exit.

Baekhyun stood downstairs and waited for Junmyeon and Lay to show up. They had agreed to share an Uber tonight so that no one had to be the DD. He checked his phone when it went off.

Lay: almost there, had to wait for Junnie to do his hair, he’s lucky I love his ass lol

Baek: imma tell him you said that *giggle*

Lay: you do and I’ll find you the worst fuck boi in the whole club lol

Before Baekhyun could reply, a black Escalade rolled up to him at the curb and the door flung open, Lay looking out.

“Get in loser, we’re going clubbing”, the Beta called out, laughing at his own bad joke.  
Baekhyun chuckled and climbed into the car, Junmyeon was on the other side of Lay and he grinned.

“Someone is dressed to kill tonight”, he said as he scanned Baekhyun’s outfit.  
“You don’t look so bad yourself, love your new hair color”, Baekhyun said as he checked out the red leather pants and black shirt mostly unbuttoned that the other wore. Junmyeon’s typically black hair was bleached almost white and tousled so that a vibrant flash of blue peeked from underneath. Lay mirrored Baekhyun’s leather and ripped jeans look except his chest was bare. 

“A couple of fucking teases…… look at you two. You’re going to be fighting off people all night”, Baekhyun said as he closed the car door. Lay handed him a bottle of beer and he took a swig as the car pulled away from the curb and headed for the club.

*****

The club’s name was lit up in bright lights on the front of the building.

Touch 

There was a line that started at the door and wrapped around the block, everyone dressed similar to the men in the car. Some even less dressed, at that.

"This is a mixed club, we wanted to try something different." Lay opened the door and helped the other two out. Instead of joining the line of people eager to start their night of partying, Lay led them to the front of the line.

"Hey little prince", Lay said and grinned up at the man at the door.   
"Lay!", the taller, slight man said with an impish grin. "About time you showed up here. Did you finally get tired of the usual haunts?"  
"Syung, it's been too long. I missed your elfish face."

Lay slung one arm around his shoulder and half hugged him as the taller man unhooked the red velvet rope to let them in.  
"Came for a good time, nothing more. And yes, we promise to behave." Junmyeon slipped through the opening, dragging Baek with him.

The lighting in the club was a sultry red and the perimeter of the dance floor was dotted with clusters of seating, everything from the standard high top tables and chairs to black crushed velvet couches and chairs. There were even a few beds that hugged the walls, each draped with curtains to conceal the occupants.

Baekhyun rubbed his hands together, a grin on his face as he looked around. "Now this is my kinda place." He left his friends, striding towards the bar.

"Better keep an eye on him, no telling how much trouble he can find in a place like this", Junmyeon said as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand and dragged him off in the same direction Baekhyun had gone.  
"Just keep him away from the beds and everything should be fine", Lay said as he watched Baekhyun hop onto a bar stool and immediately start flirting with the bartender as he ordered a drink.

"What'll be?", the tall handsome bartender asked as soon as Baekhyun got his attention.

"Screaming orgasm? Sex on the beach? Harvey Wallbanger?", Baekhyun said with a wink as he scanned the bartender from head to toe. The man's hair was long, pulled back into a ponytail that slithered down his back. His dark brown eyes were topped with a pair of thick eyebrows that gave him an intense look. The plain black dress shirt as unbuttoned just enough to showcase smooth skin and the sleeves rolled up to show off strong forearms. Baekhyun could tell the man was a beta and he licked his lips before leaning forward to speak.  
"A quick fuck against a bathroom wall?"

The bartender just shook his head and smirked,"Did you see the guy that was at the door? He may look sweet and fragile but I can assure you that he would beat your ass six ways to Sunday if he heard you." He reached under the bar and pulled out a bottle of beer and popped the top before he set it in front of Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun chuckled and shrugged his shoulders in resignation,"Can't blame a guy for trying." He looked at the on the bottle. "KC Bier? Hey, I think someone dropped the ball, beer is misspelled."  
"It's a German style beer, brewed right here in KC. Just be quiet and drink and I won't tell my boyfriend you tried to get into my pants", the bartender said and moved down the bar to take care of another customer.

When Joonmyeon and Lay joined him, he was sipping his beer and pouting.  
"Ah I see you met Choongjae", Lay joined him, Joonmyeon taking the stool beside him.  
"Your body language says it all, plus you stink of disappointment", Joonmyeon said with a laugh. "Shoulda warned you that he's with the guy, Syung, at the door."

"But…. but…..", Baekhyun said with a pout before he shut up and brought the bottle to his lips and started to drink.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will find you the perfect no-strings attached guy before the night is over", Junmyeon said and patted Baekhyun on the back. He hadn't known the Omega for very long but he was well aware of his determination to stay unattached.  
"Finish your beer and then we will hit the dance floor", Lay said as he signaled to another bartender that he wanted two shots. 

******

The music thumped hard and fast and Baekhyun danced with his eyes closed, his body moving to its beat. Lay and Junmyeon were….. somewhere on the dance floor. The three had gotten separated at some point, leaving Baekhyun to his own devices.

As he danced he felt a body slide behind him and the scent of dark musky cologne wrapped around him. He grinded back to let the other know it was okay and a pair of large warm hands found his waist and gripped tightly. Baekhyun's head dropped back and rested against a strong warm chest and he let the music take over his body. Before he knew what was happening, another body moved in front of him and he felt a pair of arms go around his neck. This man, he could tell was shorter than he was and smelled just as delicious as the one behind him, woodsy and fresh.

Strong thighs brushed against his own and Baekhyun finally opened his eyes. The man in front of him had a sharp jawline, full lips that curved into a smirk and deep brown eyes that were full of sin.  
"My man and I thought you looked lonely out here so we decided to join you", the man behind him spoke directly into his ear, making a shiver run down his spine. Baekhyun looked away from the man in front of him and up at the man behind. He was equally handsome, with full lips that were made for kissing. 

Baekhyun chuckled softly and brought one arm up, slinging around the man's neck and pulled him closer, the man's body heat radiating in waves. The man in front of him moved closer and soon they were lost in the music even more deeply. Soft moans and sighs filled the air in the place they occupied on the dance floor. Baekhyun wasn't sure how he had ended up in such a sexy sandwich but he went with the flow…. up for whatever might happen next.

The sound of shouts overwhelmed the music and soon it screeched to a halt.  
"I said get out!!", a voice snarled and a scuffle was heard. Baekhyun snapped out of his music driven daze and turned around to see what was going on. The tall man from the door had been joined by a buff stocky man, who had a taller man with blonde hair in a headlock as he dragged him towards the door. Behind him was the bartender, Choongjae. He too had a man, this one with his arms pulled behind his back as he shoved him towards the door also.

The man behind Baekhyun made a move towards the door but the man in front of him reached out and gripped his wrist to stop him.  
"I think they have it under control, babe", he said.  
"I'm at least gonna go see what happened. If I had to guess, I'd say some dickhead Alpha decided to start a fight over a beta or an Omega." The taller man slipped the grip on his wrist and strode off to assess the situation.

Baekhyun stared at the man in front of him. He was definitely a beta, as was the man that had been behind him. The man caught his look and motioned for him to join him away from the dance floor, leading him to sit on one of the velvet couches.  
Once they settled down, the music came back on, less loudly this time.  
"We're the owners of this club. I'm Minwoo and my partners name is Eric. Most of the time the crowd is pretty tame but occasionally we get idiots, Alpha and beta both, here starting problems", he said as he stuck his hand out. Baekhyun took it and smiled back at him.  
"The same thing happens at the other clubs. I usually try to stick to the tamer ones. This is a nice place though", Baekhyun said as he released Minwoo's hand and introduced himself.  
"You're a great dancer, Baekhyun. Once we saw you on the dance floor, we couldn't help but join you", Minwoo said as he scooted closer to Baekhyun. Their thighs touched and Baekhyun could feel how tight and muscled the other man's were. The energy from the dance floor returned and Baekhyun found himself leaning into Minwoo's body. A warm hand found its way into his thigh and squeezed gently.  
"Maybe when Eric gets back we can go talk in the office. It's more quiet…..and private", Minwoo whispered into Baekhyun's ear and squeezed his thigh again.

Baekhyun was about to answer when a short man that couldn't have been but a couple of years younger than he was rushed over to the them.  
"Eric said to join him. He had to call the cops. Those jerks decided to start a fight outside and he needs help to keep them here until they show up", he said breathlessly.  
"Okay,Andy. I'll be right there." Minwoo got up with some reluctance. "Looks like there's a change of plans. Gotta run. It was nice to meet you, Baekhyun", Minwoo ran one hand down Baekhyun's chest as he followed after the other man.

Baekhyun pouted as he watched him walk away. Threesomes had never been his thing but he bet that he would have had more than enough fun with the men he'd met on the dance floor. With a sigh he got up and made his way over to the bar, where he ordered a double shot of tequila with a slice of lime. With a grimace he threw back the shot and bit quickly on the lime. He signaled for another shot and did it just as quickly. If he wasn't getting laid tonight, he might as well get wasted. He had tomorrow off and could sleep as late as he wanted. He was staying with Lay and Junmyeon so that Soo and Jongin could have a night alone.

No sooner than he thought about his friends they appeared, coming from the direction of the bathroom. Junmyeon's hair was even more tousled and his shirt was unbuttoned the rest of the way, a dark red hickey sucked into the pale skin of his neck. The smirk on Lay's face told him exactly what they had been up to in their absence. They joined Baek at the bar and each ordered the same as him. Only Lay sprinkled some salt on Junmyeon's chest and licked it off before taking his shot. Junmyeon waited with a slice of lime between his lips. Lay attacked his lips and they shared the flavor of tequila, salt and lime before Junmyeon repeated the action on Lay.

"Oh my God!", Baekhyun squealed and shoved at Junmyeon's shoulder as he was forced to watch them in a lip lock that was as sinful as they dared in public."You're stinking up the place with your pheromones. Are you trying to start another fight in here?"

Lay pulled away, his eyes hooded. "A fight? What fight?"

"Well, while you two were busy bumping uglies in the bathroom, a couple of Alphas showed up and started some trouble. Cockblocked me and everything." Baekhyun ordered another double.  
"How bad was it?", Junmyeon said, worry in his eyes.  
"The owner had to call the cops. Just when things were getting interesting…..", Baekhyun said as he lifted his shot and drank it down without a flinch.

"Maybe we oughta get outta here. Who knows if they will come back", Lay said as he stood and pulled Junmyeon up and wrapped an arm around his waist. Baekhyun shrugged and joined them. As they left they ran into Eric and Minwoo. They were tucked into a dark corner and Baekhyun pouted again.

Lay called for an Uber, which showed up quickly, since it was a club area there tended to be drivers waiting nearby for calls.  
The ride back to the couple's apartment was quickly over, thank God, otherwise Lay and Junmyeon might had actually managed to fuck in the car.

After a shower Baekhyun laid in bed, a pillow tucked on each side of his head as he tried to drown out the very loud sound of sex coming from the room next to him.

"Fucking cockblocking Alphas", he muttered to himself as he drifted of into an alcohol fueled sleep.

******

Two men sat in a shared cell at the county jail. One laid along the hard padded bench, while the other was huddled on the floor, his arms sore from being pulled roughly as he was pushed out of the bar.  
"We went to every fucking club…. He wasn't at any of them. Couldn't pick his scent up anywhere. It's like he disappeared into thin air", Yifan grumbled.

Tao moved around, trying to get comfortable but it was difficult on the cold cement floor. Not only did his arms hurt but he also had bruises and marks in other places, courtesy of Yifan's frustration. He tried to bite back a whimper of pain but the other heard him.

"Shut up and go to sleep. We won't even be outta here until tomorrow when we can get bailed out", Yifan snapped as he rolled over and closed his eyes.  
On the cold hard floor, Tao laid on his side and tucked his arms around him, trying to warm himself as he stared at the dirty floor until he finally fell asleep.


	8. A Change of Scenery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> getting close to being totally caught up here!

Baekhyun woke up the next morning and the first thing that hit his nose when he opened the door was the stench of sex, with a sweet undertone that he knew was the scent of waffles. He ran to the bathroom then headed to the kitchen where he found a half naked Junmyeon at the counter. A plate stacked with golden brown waffles was at his left while he stirred a pan of eggs on the stove.

"How'd you sleep?", Junmyeon said as he opened the waffle maker and slid the finished waffle out and stacked it on the others.

Baekhyun sent him a glare that could curdle milk as he walked over and poured himself a cup of coffee. "If you must know….. I barely got any. Which I can't exactly say the same about you." He added cream and sugar to it before he went to sit at the table. He'd been awake long after the couple had fallen asleep, scared they would start up again.

Junmyeon's ears went bright red as he quickly looked away, his attention turned to the eggs.  
"I…..uh….. didn't realize the walls were so thin, my bad Baek."

Baekhyun huffed out a disgusted sigh and slurped noisily at his coffee. "So who's gonna take me home later? I've got housework to do and groceries to buy."

"Running off so soon?", Lay said cheerfully as he joined them in the kitchen, fresh from the shower. Gray sweats covered his lower half and a loose black tank top covered his chest. A white towel was draped over his shoulders and he used one end of it to dry his dripping wet hair.

"Some of us have stuff to do", Baekhyun said and stuff his tongue out at his friend. "I'll at least stay for breakfast since you guys kept me up half the night."

"Awwww is someone jealous?", Lay said flippantly and walked past him to join Junmyeon at the stove.  
"Not a bit. Just didn't realize staying over meant I'd get a free porn show. I could have stayed home and gotten that", Baekhyun shot back at him, without missing a beat.

"Fine, fine. Let's eat and then I'll drive you home. Might want to call and make sure the coast is gonna be clear before we leave." Lay helped Junmyeon fix plates and brought them to the table.

******  
Back at his apartment Baekhyun walked in and found Kyungsoo, sitting alone on the couch.  
Baekhyun dropped his jacket in a chair and joined him, clearing his throat nervously.

"You said you wanted to discuss something with me?" Baekhyun had been curious about what his roommate wanted to talk about ever since Kyungsoo mentioned it when he had called before heading home.

Kyungsoo grabbed a pillow and gripped it in his lap, his hands clenching and unclenching for a moment before he spoke.

"Jongin doesn't think it's safe here. Ever since the night he picked up that unknown Alpha scent he has been checking for it…… and it's still around." Kyungsoo frowned and looked down at his hands.

"So he wants you to move in with him, right?" Baekhyun spoke softly, vocalizing the idea that had been running through his head since Kyungsoo had found his mate.

"No. I mean yes....but he wants to move in here with us. Or we can find a bigger place, he has friends with houses for rent. That way we would be in a new place, where we couldn't be found as easily." Kyungsoo's head snapped up and he stared at Baekhyun, hearing the dejection in his tone.

"When do we have to decide?" This wasn't what Baekhyun was expecting at all.

"We were planning to go look at a few places tomorrow. Doesn't even have to be a house, it can be an apartment also. I think it's a really good idea. I was actually worried that he would want me to move in with him. I can't bear the thought of you not being my roommate. You're like family, the only family I have", Kyungsoo said and scooted closer, his head dropping to Baekhyun's shoulder.

"Let's do it. We've been here long enough. I've actually been anxious. There isn't anyone I know that would sneak around like that." Baekhyun dropped his head to the side and let it rest gently on Kyungsoo's soft hair.

******  
Chanyeol stopped running and leaned over, his palms resting on his knees as he caught his breath. Jongin slowed down and went back to join is friend.

"So we picked out an apartment. It's got two bedrooms, 2 baths and a huge kitchen", Jongin said as he handed his best friend his water bottle. "We move in next weekend and I was hoping you could help. I don't have much stuff but Soo and Baek are bringing everything they own along."

"Sure…. No problem." Chanyeol took a drink and poured a little water over his head. He hadn't had a chance to see the stubborn little Omega since they'd had dinner at his place. Not for lack of trying though. Baekhyun had been avoiding him like the plague, even going so far as to hide in his room one night when he and Jongin had gone to his and Kyungsoo's for dinner. 

"I knew I could count on you, Yeol. I'll let you know what time we are heading out. Maybe bring your roomies along? Having extra hands on deck will make it go that much faster." Jongin took the water back and finished it off. "I gotta go. Senior's jopping is on my schedule today. What was I thinking?" He jogged off in the direction of where he parked his car, leaving Chanyeol behind.

"Jopping? What the hell is that?", Chanyeol muttered as he walked back to his own car. Even though it was the weekend, he still had to go into work for awhile. He needed to finish up the last of the court notes. The case he had been researching went to court tomorrow and his boss would have his ass if everything wasn't ready.


	9. Unexpected Guest

Chanyeol sat in his cubicle at work. Around him buzzed the usual activity of the law office, people chatted about the cases they were working on, about their plans for the evening and the upcoming weekend. His computer screen was filled with words, research he had been assigned to work on for an upcoming case the two main law partners were about to take to court. 

James v ________

Defendant: Sylvia James (Omega)  
Defendant alleges that her employer dismissed her from her job on grounds that she withheld the fact that she was an Omega from the beginning of her employment and accepted a promotion that put her in a supervisor position over an Alpha. When her gender status was revealed, she was dismissed without the severance package her contract entitled her to and had a black mark placed on her employment record, making it difficult for her to find future employment. Repeated attempts to contact her former employer were met with extreme resistance and Ms. James contacted the Equal Gender Rights Labor Board and was advised to press a lawsuit. Once the paperwork was delivered, her former employer contacted her and offered her a settlement, much less than her severance package would have been.   
(Recorded phone call included on a USB drive, to be played in court.)  
Ms. James contacted The Equal Gender Rights Labor Board and they advised her to seek counsel.

The rest of the paperwork was legal jargon that wouldn't make much sense to the general public but it basically stated that the law firm would be going after twice the original severance package and requesting that the employer be investigated by the EGRLB to see if any other current or former employees had received similar treatment. Once he had organized all the paperwork, he had a mailroom clerk deliver it to the lawyer in charge.

This week had passed at a snail's pace and when Chanyeol signed out of his computer he let out a sigh of relief and stood to stretch, his back cracking loudly. Tonight he had plans to meet his mom for dinner but tomorrow….. tomorrow he would finally see the Omega that had haunted his waking and sleeping hours.

******  
Kyungsoo and Baekhyun sat amid a sea of boxes as they ate the takeout they'd picked up after they packed the last box for the move tomorrow.  
Soo had a container of fragrant rice, studded with bits of pickled carrots and daikon, juicy grilled pork. A fried egg dripped golden yolk as he punctured it with his chopsticks.  
Baekhyun had a mound of clear, straight noodles topped with slices of grilled chicken, crunchy toasted peanuts, and fried onions.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Baekhyun stopped to take a drink of beer. "Soo, I can't explain how glad I am that we are moving together. Ever since you met Jongin, I felt like I was holding my breath, waiting for the moment that you would move out and move on from me." He voiced the thoughts that had been plaguing him.

"You are my family, Baek. I can't imagine a life without you", Kyungsoo said softly and looked at his friend. "I'd already decided that no matter what happens in life, you would be a part of it. We both lived through and survived the same shit. No one else can understand what we went through."

The difficult words out of the way, they ate, joking and talking about how they would arrange their furniture in the new house.

******  
Chanyeol set his fork down and let out a satisfied sigh as he pushed away from the table where he sat with his mom.  
"Great meal, ma. I'll never understand how you find time to work and make such delicious meals."  
His mom just chuckled as she watched her son get up and start to take their empty plates to the kitchen. "It's called a Crock-Pot,dear. Just chuck everything in, turn it on and forget about it. Your father thought it was magic too."

"Too bad your magic power couldn't keep him from running off with his assistant", Chanyeol jokes with a hint of bitterness. 

His father had left the family right after Chanyeol had turned 16. His parents hadn't been in love for some time at that point but he still couldn't forgive his father for the way he'd left, leaving his mom a wreck for a few years. Luckily she had found her passion in life, running an Omega shelter that took in strays that had been abandoned by their families. It didn't happen as much now as it did when she first started it but she managed to turn it into more of an outreach program and got many referrals from places exactly like the law firm he worked for. 

"Dear", his mother said softly as she read the expression on her son's face. "Why don't you go ahead and go home? I can get the dishes. You've had a long week and I'm sure you want to get some rest before you help that Omega move tomorrow. I'm glad Jongin found his mate, that boy is too handsome to be alone."

Chanyeol chuckled,"What about me, ma? Don't I deserve a pretty Omega myself?"

"Well of course you do! The prettiest Omega is out there waiting for you and I'm sure you will find them when the time is right. But for now just focus on your internship. I bet they offer you a position when it's all said and done. And then you can work with me", his mom said with a grin as she joined him at the sink and took the dishes from his hands, setting them on the counter beside the sink. 

Chanyeol turned and wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head in a show of affection that he'd started as soon as he had overtaken her in height as a teenager.  
"Somehow I doubt they will let me leave the firm as soon as I join it but I will try my hardest to handle every case you need help with."

They stayed this way for a moment before his other wiggled free of his embrace and gently shoved him towards the front door.  
"I'll be waiting,dear. Now go. Oh! Let me get you the food for your roommates. Make sure you tell them they are invited for dinner soon." She rushed back to the fridge and pulled out a stack of containers filled with the food she had cooked especially for Minseok and Jongdae.  
Chanyeol took them from her and pressed a fond kiss to her cheek.  
"I will,mom. Love you."  
He left and headed out to his car and made the short drive home, glad to have missed the rush hour traffic.

******

After a hasty breakfast, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun went back through the apartment to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything.   
"When will Jongin be here?", Baek said as he stood on tiptoe to check in a kitchen cabinet and spied a piece of paper that turned out to be a pizza delivery flyer. He wadded it up and stick it in a bag of trash that would be the last thing they took out before locking the door for the last time.

"Soon. He said he's bringing some friends so it won't take as long", Kyungsoo said as he checked the fridge one last time,his back to his best friend. He had failed to mention that Chanyeol was one of the friends that was coming along.

"I think Lu and Sehun said they would drop by after they closed the shop. Something about a housewarming gift." Baek gave up on looking through the cabinets and went to perch on a stack of boxes by the door. Just as he sat down, the doorbell rang. He popped up and peeked through the peephole and his heart sank. Standing on the other side was Jongin, Minseok, Jongdae, and Chanyeol.

"Shit!", Baekhyun muttered under his breath and ran for his backpack, unzipping it in a hurry to pull out his cologne.  
"Gotta run to the bathroom", he said and ran away," can you get the door?"  
Kyungsoo stared at him, his eyebrows raised. "Sure thing." He went and got the door and opened it. He got a kiss from Jongin and eager one armed hugs from the other three as they trooped their way in, surveying the task at hand.


	10. A Picture in Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost caught up! One more chapter after this and everything will up to date. Plus I'm working on the upcoming chapter so hopefully it won't be long before you have brand new content.

Baekhyun stood in a corner of the new place, wondering how he'd ended up here in the first place. The process of shifting boxes and furniture from their apartment to the trucks had gone smoothly enough. He'd managed to keep his distance from Chanyeol the whole time and used the others as a shield when he couldn't avoid the tall Alpha. 

But here, in the new place, he'd been herded out of the way by Chanyeol and had been given the task of telling everyone where things needed to go. His inner wolf preened and whined happily in submission. His Alpha had given him an order and he followed it to the letter. But Baekhyun gritted his teeth as he called out directives.

"That box goes in my room, the one past the bathroom and that lamp stays in the living room. Yah! Be careful with that box, it has our picture frames in it." He shouted at Chanyeol as he almost stumbled over a pile of boxes.  
Chanyeol steadied himself with a cocky grin and carried the box over to the wall and set it down carefully. The gray T-shirt with ripped off sleeves was soaked with sweat and the air was heavy with pheromones.

"I'm much more graceful than I look", Chanyeol said as he assumed a fake ballet pose. His action was met with a chuckle from Jongin,who had just walked out of the room he would share with Kyungsoo.  
"Dude, you're totally doing that wrong", he said and executed a move that was so graceful that even Minseok and Jongdae applauded him a little.

“Okay, show off. We get it. You can dance. How about you move your booty and go get some more stuff out of the truck”, Kyungsoo said with a giggle as he smacked Jongin’s non-existent booty and pointed at the open front door.   
Jongin yelped but scurried off to do as his mate asked.

Baekhyun moved out of his corner and and avoided Chanyeol as he made his way into the open kitchen and started to unpack a box of dishes. His hands trembled slightly and just as he was about to drop a plate he felt a warm body slide behind him and steady his hands. His head swam with Chanyeol’s scent and he practically hugged the counter in front of him to put some space between them.  
“Careful. You just chewed me out about your pictures, it would look bad if you broke one of your own plates”, Chanyeol’s husky voice tickled his senses and Baekhyun ducked under the taller man’s arm to escape.   
“You… you just take care of that, okay?”, Baekhyun said breathlessly as he walked away quickly. He went over and grabbed the box of pictures and sat down on the floor and ripped the tape open and began to sort them out. He kept his face down as he pored through the frames, his cheeks flushed bright red. Kyungsoo was the only one that noticed his reaction and without a word he went over and pulled him up from the floor by one arm and dragged him to his new room.

As soon as the door was shut, Kyungsoo locked it and crossed his arms over his chest and stared the other Omega down, his heart shaped lips pursed tightly.

“How long do you plan to keep this silly dance going? Chanyeol is harmless, which you would know if you took a moment to actually get to know him. And what about the cologne? You can’t hide behind it forever. One day you’re gonna slip up and Chanyeol is going to be left wondering why you’ve been hiding that you are his mate.” Kyungsoo spoke rapidly but kept his voice low enough that Baek was the only one that heard him, even with superior Alpha ears in the other room.

“It’s unfair really……”, Baekhyun said and trailed off as he felt a lump start to form in his throat.  
“Do you ever wish you had been born a Beta? To not be controlled by pheromones? To have a free will to choose who you love?” He whispered as dropped to the floor and laid on his side and curled into the fetal position. “Why couldn’t I just meet him and have a choice? Not be forced by something primitive and out of my control.”

Kyungsoo’s expression softened and he dropped to sit beside Baek and gently pulled his head into his lap and started to card gently through his hair.

“I never told you everything about my past…. Not even knowing you as long as I have.” Kyungsoo whispered. Baek rolled to his back so he could look at his best friends face. He could see the hesitation in Kyungsoo’s face. “Soo, you don’t have to tell me……”

“No. I need to. I know everything about you, it’s only fair”, Kyungsoo exhaled slowly, his hand still moving in Baek’s hair.  
“My parents….. They weren’t fated. My dad was an Alpha from another town. He was working in the area and had a wife and kids back home. One day, he stopped in the cafe where my mom worked and it was like lightning struck when he saw her. He pursued her like a rabid wolf until she finally gave in. They spent a few days together and then he had to go back. She tried to find him when she found out she was pregnant with me, but he had apparently moved away to take another job. She kept looking for him, even after I was born and she had married my step dad. But it didn’t last long. When I was 16, I came home and she had left. She left a note that said she was going to look for him until she found him. I stayed in the house until a letter arrived. It was from a coroner’s office. She had been found dead, suicide. As soon as I got it, I packed my stuff and left. I wandered around for a while….. Until I found the pack where we met. You became the closest thing I had to family and when you decided to run away, I went because I had nothing else and I couldn’t imagine my life without you.”   
As he spoke, he blinked back tears and his hand stilled in Baekhyun’s hair, gripping tightly as if Baek was the only lifeline he had.  
“I guess that wasn’t the most helpful story to tell someone who is avoiding their mate but I wanted to tell you so that you would understand why I longed so desperately for my own Alpha. Whether we are bound by love or pheromones, I wanted to know that there was someone who would choose me, blindly and without reservation. My mom….. She hadn’t found her fated one and went with whoever showed her the slightest bit of attention and look how it turned out. I just want you think think carefully before you continue to push Chanyeol away.”  
Baek didn’t say anything for a moment before he sat up and curled himself around his best friend, hugging him tight. “I wish you had told me sooner. I can’t say that it would have changed my attitude but I just wish you had. No one should have to carry something like that alone.”

“Just promise me that you will think about it, okay? Chanyeol seems to be a very nice guy and I think he just might already like you. You can be stubborn and boneheaded on a good day. But the way he tolerates all the snark you throw at him….. That takes a special talent.” Kyungsoo scolded his friend playfully as he pulled himself from the others embrace. “Now we better get back out there before that clumsy giant breaks all the dishes.” Baek didn’t give Soo an answer but he smiled softly as he considered his friends words.

Soo was right, he should give Chanyeol a chance. But he had kinda messed things up so far…… how could he even begin to start over.

The rest of the moving went fast, mostly because Baekhyun was no longer avoiding Chanyeol and partly because Suho and Lay had showed up to help at the last minute, after texting Baekhyun to ask why he wasn’t answering the door at the old place. In the rush of things, he’d forgotten to tell them he was moving. Once all the boxes had been unpacked or taken to the storage room in the basement of the building, everyone sprawled on the floor, grouped by couples, except Baekhyun and Chanyeol of course. They were all starving but the couldn’t eat until Sehun and Lu han showed up. The pair had offered to bring dinner on their way over and they should be here any minute.

“Are you sure they have the right address?”, Chanyeol whined from where he had slumped by the couch. “I could eat a horse right now.” His handsome face was pulled into a pout and Baekhyun hid a smile behind one hand before he answered.  
“Yes. I sent the exact location. The way you whine, one would think you were a little kid.”

“This is typical Yeol”, Jongin, Chen, and Minseok all said at the same time. “If he doesn’t eat right when he’s hungry he whines until he gets to eat.” Jongin added with a laugh.

“Hey! Come get the door. Our hands are kinda full”, a shout was heard and Chanyeol’s expression mimicked that of an excited puppy right away. He made it to the door before anyone else could, his long legs carrying him across the room. He threw the door open to find Sehun and Lu Han, each loaded down with bags of food and drinks. He took a couple of bags, without a word to them and made his way back over to the couch.

“Rude much?”, Baekhyun said as he rolled his eyes and went to the door.  
“Don’t mind that one. He was raised by wolves or something else with a tendency to go rabid”, he said as he smiled at his bosses. Glad you guys found the place, come on in”, he took another bag and gave each of them a one armed hug as the came in and shut the door behind them. Once they rejoined the others they started to go through the bags and pass out everyone’s food. Chanyeol was always face deep in his bbq ribs and had a smear of sauce on his nose. Baekhyun picked up his pulled pork sandwich and took a bite. The pork was smoked perfectly and the sauce sweet and hot on his tongue. The room was filled with the sounds of happy eating and slurps from the beers that each had grabbed.

“So you’re coming in Monday,right?”, Lu Han asked Baekhyun after he finished chewing a bite and wiped bbq sauce off his lips with one finger, which was immediately caught by Sehun, who licked the sauce off with a grin.

“Absolutely! I can’t wait, moving is always such a hassle. I can’t wait to get back into a regular pattern”, Baekhyun got up to throw his trash away and went back over to the pictures he had abandoned earlier.

“Good. We have a doctor’s appointment that morning and we need you to take charge until we get back”, Sehun said, smirking slightly.  
“Is everything okay? Didn’t Lu have an appointment not too long ago?”, Kyungsoo asked, his round eyes showing concern.

“I did”, Lu Han replied quietly, biting his inner cheek nervously.   
Sehun reached over and took Lu Han’s hand and squeezed it gently. “We actually wanted to tell you after the appointment but we might as well tell you now since everyone is here.” He looked at Lu, his eyes shining as he announced proudly,”We are going to start trying for pups.” Lu Han blushed slightly, his cheeks flushed.

“What? Really??”, Baekhyun exclaimed and crawled across the polished wood floors to throw his arms happily around the couple. Lu Han hugged him back, while Sehun grinned cockily.

“You haven’t knocked him up yet, dummy. Get that look off your face”, Kyungsoo said with a laugh as he joined the three of them and joined in the hug.  
“Look at me, I’ve got superior genes. There’s no way I won’t do it on the first try”, Sehun flexed his muscles and grabbed at his crotch in a typical manly display.  
“Congrats you guys”, Minseok said with a dopey grin. He didn’t know them very well yet but he had a feeling they would be around more and friendship would blossom. Jongdae responded similarly and went over to shake the Alpha’s hand and give Lu Han a hug.

Jongin watched them all with a soft smile. Even though he and Kyungsoo hadn’t been actively trying to get pregnant, seeing as they hadn’t really known each other a super long time, he knew that when they did start, he wouldn’t be as cocky as Sehun. Kyungsoo saw the look on Jongin’s face and went back to him.  
“Hey, you want kids, right? I mean….. I know we haven’t been together that long…..”, Kyungsoo said softly.  
“Very much so. I’ve always been good with other people’s kids and I want to be a dad almost as much as I want to dance.” Jongin whispered as he pulled him close and nuzzled his neck.

“Don’t look at me like that!”, Lay said when he caught Suho looking at him with a wolfish grin,”It’s not like you can get me pregnant.”  
“Won’t stop me from trying”, Suho said with a wink. 

“Well actually…...one of the other interns I work with is preparing a case right now involving a paternity dispute. An Alpha/Beta couple managed to get pregnant and the Alpha is denying paternity. I’ve seen the paternity results myself…. The Alpha in question is definitely the father.” Chanyeol looked up from the bowl of baked beans he was devouring and added his two cents worth, much to Lay’s dismay.

“See…… I told you”, Suho whispered in Lay’s ear. “Why don’t we get outta here and try to fill you with my babies.” He pulled Lay up, the other not protesting at all as he pulled him to the door.  
“Thanks for dinner. Hope you like your new place”, Lay barely got out before he was pulled out and the door shut behind them.

“As much as I’d like to stay and hang out…..”, Chen said as he stood,”I’ve got work in the morning so I think we better head out. Come on, Seokkie”, he said as he pulled his drowsy partner up from the couch.  
“Thanks for dinner”, Minseok said with a sleepy grin.”The new place is great, I hope you guys are happy here.”  
“You coming, Yeol?”, Chen asked their roommate.  
“Nah, I think I’ll stay a little longer. There is still some unpacking to do and I’m sure they would appreciate the help.”  
Baekhyun was about to disagree but he felt a pinch on his thigh and glared at Soo, who tried to look innocent.

“Sure, whatever”, Baekhyun replied, only to get pinched again. “I mean, sure, we would appreciate any help you can offer”, he said, forcing a smile.

Chen watched the scene, holding back a laugh. “Well, if you have this under control,we are outta here. Have a good night.” He and Minseok left, leaving the four alone.

“Is it okay if some of these pictures go on the wall in here?”, Baekhyun said as he returned to the box he’d already abandoned twice.  
“You can hang them wherever you want, Baek. Mi casa es su casa”, Jongin said with a lazy smile. He looked around the apartment, like a king surveying his kingdom.  
“It’s mine too”, Kyungsoo said with a laugh and swatted Jongin on the butt.

“Let me help you”, Chanyeol said as he went over and knelt beside Baekhyun. The smaller man felt his heart start to race as he sorted through the pictures and set aside a pile for the living room,the rest would go in his room.  
“I can hammer a few nails, I'm not that weak”, Baekhyun muttered as he went to go find the hammer and nails.  
“I mean….. I can reach higher than you can.” Chanyeol said and sighed. He tried his hardest to be nice to Baekhyun but the Omega was as abrasive as usual. Sure, he had moments where he wasn’t but they were few and far between.

Baekhyun immediately felt guilty for his snipe and handed the hammer and nails to Chanyeol when he reached his side.  
"How about you hang the ones up high and I'll get the ones I can reach?", he said with a sheepish smile.

Chanyeol blinked in surprise but accepted the tool. "Okay. Why don't you decide which ones will go where and then hand them to me?"   
"Sure", Baekhyun gave a crooked smile as he went back to the box and started to pick out the ones he wanted higher than he could reach.

"Let's put these three up first." Baekhyun set out the ones he wanted, pictures of him and Kyungsoo at a popular amusement park. They had taken a day trip and spent the whole day there, riding the rides and eating unhealthy park food. It had been the most carefree day he'd ever had, not too long after Kyungsoo had found him again.

Chanyeol eyed the wall and used his hand to measure three spots, one higher than the other her two, while the other two were directly across from each other. He picked out three nails and started to hammer them into wall. Once all three were in place Baekhyun handed him the pictures, in the order he wanted them hung. Three more nails went into the wall and three more pictures went up. Baekhyun was so focused that he forgot to take over once the hanging spots were his height and he even stepped right in front of Chanyeol, not flinching at the closeness of the Alpha as he hung up three more. The last three were right at Baekhyun’s shoulder level and he hung them before going back to the box the frames had come from and came back with something, which he attached to the wall with a removable tape strip.

Chanyeol stepped back and realized that with Baekhyun he had helped create a clock on the wall, made from pictures that had tracked him and Soo’s friendship over the last ten years.  
“That’s really neat. But won’t Jongin get jealous seeing pictures of you two whenever he checks the time?”

“Too bad, I’ve known him longer. Our friendship knows no bounds”, Baekhyun said with a laugh and turned to see what his best friend thought. But he wasn't there. Neither was Jongin. While they had been busy hanging pictures, the couple had sneaked off to their room, leaving Baekhyun and Chanyeol alone in the living room.

Baekhyun was alone with Chanyeol.   
Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SuDaddy is a beastly little thing in this chapter, isn't he lol


	11. SleepOver

The air felt heavy as Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol. Unsure of what to do with his hands,he shoved them into his pockets and rocked uneasily from one foot to the other.

"Looks like everyone buggered off. Maybe you should head out too." Baekhyun said softly, his voice weak.

"But it's the weekend and there is still stuff to unpack. And I know there's still a couple bags in my trunk. Why don't you unpack while I run out and get them." Chanyeol said with a grin and headed for the door, closing it behind him after he left.

"Fuck…. Fuck…. ", Baekhyun said and cursed his friends under his breath. But he followed the orders given to him by the Alpha and went to unpack more dishes in the kitchen. As he worked he let out a gasp and ran for his room and closed the door behind him. Quickly he changed his shirt, shoving it in the closet and used his cologne to envelope himself in a cloud of safety. Sighing heavily he went back out and found Chanyeol struggling to carry two bags through the door, along with what looked like a guitar case.

Chanyeol set the bags down on the floor by the door then dropped his tall lanky body beside them in a jumble of limbs. "It was the craziest thing. I was out there, grabbing stuff and this lady ran up to me and shoved this at me and ran away without a word", he said as he opened the guitar case and pulled out a slightly beaten up acoustic guitar, it's wooden front plastered with faded stickers. He set it in his lap and cradled it carefully as he strummed it softly, the sound ringing out in the heavy silence. “And it’s even tuned. Crazy”, he muttered to himself.

“What did she look like?”, Baekhyun wanted to appear aloof but he was focused on the way Chanyeol’s fingers moved across the strings.

“Curly hair…. Shorter than you. Really tan”, Chanyeol said, in a sing song voice as he played a high airy chord.

“Your lucky day, I guess. Well I better get these pans put away”, Baekhyun forced himself to turn back around and sat on the floor in front of an open cabinet.

Chanyeol glanced up for a second, then turned his attention back to the guitar. He played haltingly for a moment before he settled on a song and started to play. 

Baekhyun started to sing along, without even realizing. There was something about the wistful way that Chanyeol played that made him want to lighten the mood. Chanyeol looked at him, his fingers confidently playing while his attention was locked on Baekhyun.

Edelweiss, edelweiss  
Every morning you greet me  
Small and white  
Clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me  
Blossom of snow  
May you bloom and grow  
Bloom and grow forever  
Edelweiss, edelweiss  
Bless my home-land forever  
Small and white  
Clean and bright  
You look happy to meet me  
Blossom of snow  
May you bloom and grow  
Bloom and grow forever  
Edelweiss, edelweiss  
Bless my home-land forever

Chanyeol strummed the final chords, letting the sound echo through the room for a moment before he placed his fingers in the strings.

"You have a beautiful singing voice", he said and watched the tips of Baekhyun's ear go bright red.

"The Sound of Music was my mom's favorite musical. She loved to sing that song. I guess it was just out of habit", Baekhyun mumbled and pulled a stack of cookie sheets out of a box and noisily shoved them into the cabinet, trying to breathe normally. Being alone with Chanyeol wasn't good for his poor little heart and with the way the Alpha looked, holding that guitar….. he wished he could go sit in front of him and gaze at him while he played.

"If she sang half as well as you do, I bet it was a real pleasure to be around her", Chanyeol said as he started to play another song, less melancholy this time, reading the mood in the room. This time he sang, his voice slightly rough and the sound of it sent chills down Baekhyun's spine as he forced himself to not turn his head. (The song is Billionaire by the way lol)  
When the song was finished he went back to just strumming random chords, not really playing anything, just filling the awkward silence.

In the bedroom, Jongin and Kyungsoo sat on the bed, the Alpha behind Soo, his long legs stretched out along the shorter man's and his arms wrapped tightly around his waist.  
"I haven't heard Baek sing in a long time", Soo said softly as Jongin pressed a kiss to the back of his head. "He used to sing all the time…. before", he said hesitantly. He hadn't told Jongin about all of his past just yet and he didn't think Baek would want all of that out in the open. 

"You two…. Are closer than actual siblings. I was actually nervous about asking you to move. Even before those strange scents started showing up at your old place, I figured if you moved in with me, Baek would be part of the package. I was worried he would think I was taking you away from him." Jongin's lips moved from the back of Soo's head to the back of his neck and pressed gently as he breathed in his Omega's scent.  
"Have you thought anymore about what we talked about? I know claiming bites are somewhat outdated now so if you don't want to actually ...", he trailed off as he felt Soo stiffen in front of him.

"Of course I do. Claiming marks bind an Omega to his Alpha and are visual proof of our bond", Soo turned his head to look at Jongin. "I thought we might wait awhile. Let everything get settled first."  
"Good", Jongin whispered against his lips, a smile curving his own as he kissed him carefully. They couldn't take things as deeply as they usually would, not with the two who were unmated in the other room but he made sure the kiss expressed how happy it made him. Soo sighed into the kiss and when they both came up for air, he snuggled against Jongin and they sat quietly, enjoying each other's presence.

Baek stood and stretched, the last of the pans out away. Chanyeol had stopped playing some time ago and last peek, he'd moved to the couch where he was playing around on his phone. This time when he turned around, he saw that Chanyeol had slumped to the side on the couch and was fast asleep.

Baek took hesitant steps across the living room until he reached the couch and looked down at him. In sleep Chanyeol looked younger than he really was and he got a chance to really take him in. The Alpha was handsome beyond words and Baek twisted his hands nervously before he walked away quickly to the hallway where he open a closet and pulled out a spare blanket and pillow and went back to the couch. Chanyeol didn't stir as Baekhyun lifted his head and tucked the pillow under it. He shook out the blanket and spread it over him. Leaning down, his hands shaking he brushed Chanyeol's sweat crusted hair off his forehead and ghosted his lips over it carefully, scared that Chanyeol would wake up.

"Sleep well, Park Chanyeol", Baekhyun whispered before he practically ran to his own room and closed the door, locking it behind him.   
Despite how tired he was, he tossed and turned for a few hours before he was able to fall asleep, sleeping better than he had in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why did I choose Edelweiss for him to sing? Honestly, when I kept picturing him singing, for some reason this song kept popping into my head. And the girl that gave him the guitar? That was me, an author desperate for him to have one but with no good idea of how he would just magically have one lol I wanted him to play and sing in this chapter as soon as I finished the last but I realized a guitar wouldn't just materialize so I gave him one hahahah
> 
> In my omegaverse, claiming marks aren't as important as they used to be. Some people see them as an outdated proof of "purchase" so to speak and Jongin just wanted to make sure that Soo wanted the same thing as him.  
> Ummmmm…….I can't think of anything else, so I'll sign off here :)


	12. An Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning for demeaning language and physical violence.

LATER THAT SAME NIGHT

Kris squatted in front of the mailbox that stood outside Baekhyun's old apartment, focused on jimmying the lock open as Tao stood nervously beside him, playing the part of lookout and pointing his phone to give the Alpha light.

"Almost got it", Kris muttered to himself as he felt the tumblers start to turn. Finally the lock gave and he opened the mailbox. Inside was a small stack of mail. He sorted through until he found what he was looking for: a change of address form.

"Hurry!", Tao whispered anxiously. Kris used his own phone to snap a picture of the form, then closed the mailbox.

"Shut up", Kris snarled as he grabbed Tao by the arm and dragged him away to their car parked on the curb a few feet away. "I know what I'm doing. Let's get out of here. We need to see where this bitch moved to. He won't get away this time." Tao grimaced at Kris’s words and even in the darkness, Kris caught his expression and reached one hand out and smacked him so hard Tao’s head snapped to the side.

“You have this sick idea that I will choose you. You are merely the means to an end here. If I didn’t need you, you wouldn’t be here”, Kris snarled as he gripped Tao’s face, his long fingers digging painfully into the mark left by the slap. “So you better get it together and help me find him, or your usefulness will run out and when I’m done with you…..” His eyes flared red and he bared his teeth at the terrified man beside him.

Tao let out a desperate whimper as he nodded his head jerkily. He dropped his gaze and breathed shakily until Kris finally let him go.

Kris started the car without another word and drove away. His destination was the apartment building on the change of address form.  
When he reached it, Kris parked in the alley that ran behind it and forced Tao out,staying in the car. Kris’s plan was to have Tao scope out the new place, knowing that his own scent would alert the Alpha’s that he had scented at the other place. This was so he could find out what the situation was and the Omega’s scent wouldn’t draw any attention.

“I know….I know, dammit”, Tao muttered to himself as he ducked behind a stand of bushes and probed gently at his cheek to check and see what kind of mark Kris had left when he slapped him. Normally the marks Kris left on him weren’t readily visible but lately, the Alpha’s temper had been more volatile than usual and he took it out on Tao every chance. Tao didn’t have anyone else and he figured a few bruises and marks were a fair payment. Tao, having grown up in foster care, didn’t have any family to speak of and Kris’s father had taken him in at 16 when he’d run away from the latest shitty home he’d been stuck in. He only vaguely remembered Baekhyun and Kyungsoo from the time they lived together and at the time he left, He couldn’t understand why anyone would run away from the chance to be Head Omega, even in a clan as ragtag as the one they were in. It wasn’t until after the huge power struggle that caused the group to be wiped out that he understood how truly terrible things had been. He’d even managed to get away and try to start a new life for himself in a small, quiet college town a little over a hundred miles from Kansas City. He’d started college and was three semesters away from graduation when he’d gone to KC with some friends from class and that was when Kris found him. He’d managed to lure him back to Kansas City and ever since then, he’d been under Kris’s thumb. He’d lured Tao in by saying that he wanted to catch up and see how the other had been in the years since they had last seen each other. But it quickly became obvious that Kris’s only intention was to use Tao to trap Baekhyun. Granted, he hadn’t actually put the plan into action but it probably wouldn’t be long now that he knew where he lived. They of course knew where he worked but it was far too public to try anything there.

A loud rustling noise pulled Tao out of his thoughts and he watched as cat ran from the bushes, a wriggling mouse trapped in its mouth. He shook his head as he returned to his task and circled the building, focusing on the scents he was looking for.

"It's definitely his place. Had a hard time getting his scent though", Tao said as he got back into the car and slammed the door shut behind. "There were a bunch of other scents there but only five stood out. Baek's, that Omega Soo's,and the two Alphas that were still there. A fifth scent, really weak, probably belonged to whoever lived there before." As much as Tao wanted to lie he knew that Kris would catch him and he didn’t want another beating, like the last time he’d lied to the Alpha.

Kris started the car up and peeled away loudly. "Shouldn't be much longer. That uppity little Omega should have been mine 10 years ago. I'll make him pay for making me wait and chase him down." Tao turned his head to look out the window as they drove through the still awake city, his expression blank.

THE NEXT MORNING

Baekhyun woke up to the smell of burnt bread and coffee and groaned as he slithered out of bed and made his way to the dresser to grab a change of clean clothes before unlocking his door and heading to the bathroom for a shower.

"Good morning!!!", Chanyeol called out cheerfully, making the Omega stop dead in his tracks. He'd forgotten Chanyeol had spent the night on the couch. His feet backtracked quickly to his room and he closed the door behind him and grabbed for his cologne on the dresser. 

He'd barely been out of the room right? Surely Chanyeol hadn't gotten a whiff of his true scent, right? He sprayed himself quickly and tucked the bottle into his bundle of clean clothes before he took a deep breath and went back out into the hallway.

"I made breakfast …. Or tried to anyway. The bread got stuck in the toaster so it's a little burnt", Chanyeol said from the kitchen table, where he sat, a cup of coffee clutched in his large hands.

"Ummm Soo usually does all the cooking. So….. yeah. I'm gonna shower……", Baekhyun avoided the Alpha's gaze as he walked quickly to the bathroom and slid inside, shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Fuck….fuck...fuck", Baekhyun mumbled to himself as he undressed. His underwear were wet with slick and he balled them up, shoved them into the trashcan and sprayed it heavily with his cologne. Chanyeol had smelled so good, even from the 20 feet that separated them. Times like this he really hated his body, the way it betrayed his baser needs.

He turned the shower on, making the water as hot as he could stand to wash away the ache in his muscles, caused by all the heavy lifting he'd done the day before. He washed quickly and stepped out dripping wet. The mirror over the sink assaulted him with the knowledge of how Chanyeol's presence in the other room was affecting him. His cock was hard, engorged, dripping precum. He could feel slick start to leak again and he wished he thought to order some slick plugs. He'd seen them on the same site he'd ordered the cologne from but he hadn't seen any need for it, since he'd planned to stay as far away from Chanyeol as he could.  
With a grimace he opened a drawer in the vanity and pulled out the pack of flushable wipes he kept for quick cleanups and used a couple to clean up the wetness between his thighs and further back. He flushed them and dried the rest of his body before he drenched himself in an overwhelming cloud of cologne and got dressed, spraying himself again for safety.   
Using the mirror,he dried and styled his hair quickly and bundled up his dirty clothes before he hurried back to the safety of his room to take a few moments to calm himself before he went back out to the living room. 

By now Jongin and Soo had woken up and joined Chanyeol in the kitchen. He could hear Soo teasing the Alpha about his lack of cooking skills as he took over and started a real, non-burnt breakfast for the four of them.

"No wonder the toast burned. You had it set all the way to 10. One would think you'd never used a toaster before in your life", Soo deadpanned at an embarrassed Chanyeol as he watched from the safety of the kitchen table.

"It wasn't on purpose", Chanyeol whined as he stared at the plate of burnt toast in front of himself. "I must have accidentally bumped it when I pushed the lever down." He held out his large hands and gave Soo puppy eyes. "Stupid Alpha hands…. Too big for your tiny Omega toaster."

Jongin let out an ugly hyena laugh and smacked the table with his own 'stupid Alpha hands," I'll have you know that's my toaster you're blaming for your mistake."

"Plus they only make one kind of toaster. It's not like the razors they market separately for Alphas and Omegas." Soo said with a laugh as he turned and started to crack some eggs into a bowl.

"Which makes no sense at all. Stupid marketing Alphas making Omegas pay more for a razor that is basically the same as the ones Alphas use", Baekhyun made his presence known with a biting comment as he sat down at the table, sitting across from Jongin instead of Chanyeol. The two Alphas sat side by side, their tall bodies shoulder to shoulder.

"You could always just buy the Alpha razors instead of complaining about it every time we go to the store", Soo snapped back playfully as he washed his hands and went to fill Baekhyun a mug with coffee. But as he turned, Chanyeol was already there, doing it for him.

"But my poor tiny Omega hands….. the handles are just so big", Baekhyun smirked back. "I guess I'll just suck it up next time."  
Chanyeol brought the coffee over and set it in front of Baekhyun.

"I didn't know how you take your coffee", he said and pushed the cream and sugar over before taking his seat again.

"Exactly how I like my men." Baekhyun started then blushed as he struggled to find words.

"He likes it hot, sweet, with lots of cream", Soo said with a chortle as he turned his attention back to the stove.

Baekhyun blushed even redder as he focused his entire being on adding sugar and cream to his coffee before hiding his face behind the mug as he took a huge sip, burning his mouth slightly.

"They act like an old married couple, don't they", Chanyeol said with a laugh.  
"Well they have only had each other for a long time, so it's almost to be expected." Jongin got up to refill his cup and pressed a kiss to Soo's cheek as he stood beside the Omega.

"Like I'd marry that one. He's loud, annoying, and uses all the hot water when he takes a shower. I have to get up early to make sure I don't have to take an ice cold shower every morning." Soo whisked the eggs with some milk, salt, pepper before he poured them into a skillet on the stove and started to stir them.

"And that one….. he talks in his sleep and refuses to be the little spoon." Baekhyun laughed, feeling a bit more at ease.

Jongin's eyes went wide and he turned to face the couple at the table. "He's always my little spoon. And I think it's cute when he talks in his sleep."

"Liar", Soo mumbled and grabbed the handle of the skillet and flipped the eggs a couple of times. His ears were bright red but a soft smile graced his lips, forming a heart.

"More cooking, less flirting", Baekhyun said as he sipped at his coffee. "We still have unpacking to do. And I bet Chanyeol has better things to do than watch you two be all mushy."

"Actually I don't. I got all my cases at work done so I have the entire weekend off. You're stuck with me for the day", Chanyeol said and got up to get four plates out of the cabinet.

"It probably won't take all day. But I thought we could explore the new neighborhood after breakfast." Soo finished the eggs and pulled a pan of bacon out of the oven and started another batch of toast, making sure to turn the dial to three.

Jongin and Chanyeol shared an intense look. They would also take the opportunity to scent the outside of the building and mark it. They couldn’t be sure that whoever had been around the old place would take the trouble to follow them here but it was better to be safe than sorry.

“Breakfast is served”, Soo called out cheerfully as he brought the food he’d cooked to the table, along with a bowl of precut fruit and sat down. Jongin immediately started to fill a plate for the omega, picking through for the best pieces of everything and feeding him the first bite before he took care of himself.

Chanyeol was about to do the same but Baekhyun beat him to it, filling his own plate and diving into the food as soon as he was finished.   
Chanyeol shook his head, unsure of what had come over him and started to eat after he put food on his plate.

“Hey, Yeol. You wanna borrow some of my clothes after you take a shower?”, Jongin asked as he chewed through a bite of eggs, only to be smacked on the arm by Soo. He swallowed before he continued,” since you probably didn’t plan on staying over, you probably don’t have anything to wear that isn’t yucky with sweat.”

“I have a bag in the car with a change of clothes. I never know when I’m going to be stuck in the office all night so I started bringing it just in case”, Chanyeol took a bite of buttery, jammy toast and followed it with a sip of coffee. “Plus your pants wouldn’t fit. You have the waist of an Omega with all that dancing you do.”

“Less talking, more eating”, Soo reminded them. “We don’t have a lot to finish up but at the rate we’re going, it’ll be lunchtime before you finish breakfast.”

“We were all up pretty late last night. I didn’t even see you two go to bed”, Baekhyun said with a pointed look at the other Omega.   
“We told you we were going to bed but you guys were too busy, I guess you didn’t hear us”, Soo said, giving Baek the same look. He knew that Baek would back down and smirked when he did exactly that.

With a sour expression, Baekhyun finished his breakfast and put his dirty dishes in the sink.  
"Gonna finish unpacking the rest of my room now." He left the kitchen in a hurry and retreated to the safety of his room, locking the door behind himself again.

"So he never really told me very much about how he knew you", Chanyeol said to Soo as the three sat and finished their breakfast together.

Soo's eyes widened and he nibbled at one finger nail nervously. "We were friends before and got back in touch 10 years ago and have been roommates since. There isn't really much to say. I'm sure he'd tell you if he thought it was important." Jongin reached up and gently pulled Soo's hand away from his mouth, kissing his knuckles before resting both hands in his own lap.

"Not everyone is as open about their lives as you are, Yeol. Maybe he just doesn't want to talk about it. Not everyone had a great childhood like you."

"Sure. My dad running off and leaving my mom was so great", Chanyeol replied with a roll of his eyes.  
"But you had her. And she gave you the best life she could. And you turned out pretty great. Maybe that intimidates him." Jongin sighed.  
"Just give him some time", Soo said softly as he heard Baekhyun's door ease open and the other Omega rejoined the group.

"You guys still aren't done eating? Geez", Baek grumbled as he went over to a box that held DVDs and CDs and ripped the tape off.  
"I guess I'm gonna have to do it all myself." He started to pull cases out and arrange them on a bookshelf. "You guys get to clean the kitchen since you're taking too long."

"You seem pretty eager, considering you didn't act like you wanted to go in the first place", Soo got up from the table and grabbed everyone's dirty dishes and took them to the sink.

"Sooner we explore, the sooner I can enjoy a quiet day before the weekend is over", Baekhyun grumbled at his friend and pulled the last stack out of the box and placed them on the shelf. He stood and grabbed the empty box. "Gonna take this down to the recycle bin, maybe you guys will be actually doing something useful when I get back", he grabbed his keys and left the apartment, heading for the door that led to the basement.

It was dark and had a musty smell that made Baekhyun sneeze the second he entered. He made a beeline for the recycling bins that ran along one wall and broke the box down before he shoved it through the slot. On the opposite wall, caged off storage spaces, each with an apartment number affixed to the front, waited for the excess that wouldn't find a place in the apartments upstairs. He had a few things that would need to come down here, mostly out of season clothes. He would try and bring them down later. This space creeped him out and he couldn't wait to return to the bright clean apartment upstairs. Maybe he would try to get the two Alphas to help him carry the boxes down, he didn't want to go down here again by himself.

When he reached the apartment, the dishes were done and the guys had just finished unpacking the last box.  
"Just gotta go grab my clothes out of the car", Chanyeol said as he breezed past Baekhyun and slid out the door before it closed. Baekhyun's heart raced as he was wrapped in the scent of Chanyeol and he bit his lip to muffle a whimper that threatened to leak out. 

Baekhyun ran back to his room and shut the door behind him, leaning against it as he tried to clear his head. He could feel a bit of slick and hurried to change his underwear. He decided that he would look into it as he cleaned himself up again. He hoped the exploration wouldn't last long, he dreaded what close contact with Chanyeol would do to him….. and his poor underwear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chapter!!!! It felt like it's been forever since I wrote something.... really anything and it felt good to finally knock this chapter out.  
> I kinda feel bad for making Kris a dick but maybe I'll give him some redeeming qualities before the story ends lol


	13. KaiSoo Bonus!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a vital part of the story, just a Smutty little KaiSoo moment. Crossed posted from AFF where it was to celebrate reaching 800 subs. Decided you guys deserved it too lol

(Sometime in the recent past, before the move)

Baekhyun had to work this evening, leaving Soo and Jongin alone together at the apartment.   
Soo stood at the stove, stirring a pot of soup on the stove. Jongin watched him from the countertop, where he had perched himself, his long legs dangling over the edge, chattering away about his day at the dance studio. Soo half listened, he loved to hear about Jongin's day but sometimes he couldn't keep up with the younger man's excited chattering.

"You promised you would sing for me", the younger pouted as he watched Soo stir with a serious expression.  
"And you haven't stopped talking long enough to give me a chance to", Soo said, a blank expression on his face as he turned to look at Jongin.   
Jongin let out a whine, then used both hands to cover his mouth, his eagerness showing in his eyes. Soo chuckled and turned the flame down a little on the stove and moved to stand in front of him. He stepped so that he was able to spread Jongin's legs and pressed right against him as he started to sing softly, gazing into Jongin's eyes.

This life has twists and turns  
But it's the sweetest mystery  
When you're with me  
We say a thousand words  
But no one else is listening  
I will be

Every night and every day  
No matter what may come our way  
We're in this thing together  
The dark turns to light  
We both come alive, tonight  
I'm talking 'bout forever

Never gonna let you go  
Giving you my heart and soul  
I'll be right here with you for life  
Oh, baby, all I wanna do  
Is spend my every second with you  
So look in my eyes  
I'll be by your side

The storms may come  
And winds may blow  
I'll be your shelter for life  
This love, this love  
I mean it 'til the day I die

Oh, never gonna let you go  
Giving you my heart and soul  
I'll be right here with you for life  
Oh, baby, all I wanna do  
Is spend my every second with you  
So look in my eyes  
I'll be by your side

Yeah, look in my eyes  
I'll be by your side  
For life

Jongin looked back at him, his eyes full of love and wet with tears. Soo reached up and used his thumbs to wipe them away carefully, then brought them to his lips to kiss them away.

"You are the most amazing thing to ever happen to me, Soo", Jongin said in a rough voice as he placed one hand to the back of the shorter man's neck and carefully pulled him close until their lips met. The kiss started out easy and chaste but when Soo let out a soft whimper, Jongin turned the kiss deeper and more insistent. Soo moved in closer and rested his hands on the firm ledge of Jongin's thighs as he tried to get closer and pour more into the kiss but the typical difference in their height was exacerbated by Jongin's position on the counter. Jongin let himself slide down off the counter and gripped Soo's waist and pulled out of the kiss for a moment.

"Hop up, love", Jongin whispered huskily as he slid his hands down to grip the back of his Omega's thighs. Soo obliged and let Jongin pick him up, wrapping his legs around Jongin's waist and his arms around his neck. Jongin dove back into the kiss eagerly and started to walk away from the counter.

"Soup…. The soup", Soo whined against Jongin's lips as he reached out with one hand. Jongin smirked and took a step back so that Soo could turn the burner off all the way. 

The slight heft of Soo in Jongin's arms made the journey to the Omega's room a bit of a struggle but once inside, Jongin kicked the door shut behind him and walked over to gently drop Soo on the bed and leaned over him, caging his body in with arms and bent knees. From this position, Jongin indulged in a heated look at the man beneath him. He leaned down and pressed gentle kisses all over Soo's face.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?", Jongin said softly as he kissed a trail from his lips to the curve of his collarbone, nibbling gently at the porcelain skin there.

Soo can't help but blush as he nodded and bared his neck for Jongin's lips. "All the time. Even without words", he stammered as he felt soft lips and the edge of teeth graze his neck. He felt Jongin smile and reached one hand up and stroked through the short hairs at the back of his neck. The action made Jongin tremble and lose his balance just enough that his hips dropped and brushed against Soo's. 

"Jongin", Soo whimpered and his fingers slid up to tangle into Jongin's hair and pulled him closer to kiss him as his hips jerked up to grind desperately against Jongin.

"Yes, love?", Jongin whispered against his lips as he rolled his hips gracefully against Soo.

"I want….", Soo whimpered, his hips moving clumsily. His fingers pulled sharply as Jongin slid one strong, firm thigh between his and rutted rapidly before slowing down again.

"Tell me, baby. Tell. Me. What. You. Want." Each word was accented with a deep languid roll of Jongin's hips and Soo's voice rose in a desperate whine.

Soo let out a sob as his fingers jerked Jongin's head back sharply and he lifted his upper body so he could latch onto the smooth golden skin of his neck. He sucked messily as his hips rose and fell on the bed. "You….. want you. Need. Please. Need", he released Jongin's hair and looked at him. His pupils were fully blown and showing a hint of red, matching with the flush on his cheeks.

"That's it, baby. I love it when you beg for what you want", Jongin said as he sat up suddenly, his hips straddling Soo's thighs. In one smooth movement, he pulled his shirt off and reached down to unbutton Soo's shirt as well, pulling it open to reveal his pale, toned skin. One hand flicked carefully across his nipples and Soo arched and whimpered beautifully into the touch.   
Jongin rolled his hips down against Soo's before he dropped down to suckle and nip at one nipple then the other as the Omega beneath him squirmed and cried out under him.

"Jong….in", Soo whined as he received a sharp nip, the sensation sending streaks of heat straight to his groin. "Don't tease….. I want you."

Jongin looked down at him, his lips slick with saliva,"But you get so wet when I tease you. We skipped dinner so I plan to devour you instead." The words made Soo tremble and he reached down and tangled his fingers into Jongin's hair.

"Then do it already, dammit! Baek won't be at work all fucking night", Soo grunted as he wrapped his legs around Jongin's waist and rolled both of them over until he was seated firmly on the taller man's hips.

Jongin let out a grunt at the sudden change of position. "Oof baby. What happened to my sweet little submissive Omega?"

Soo leaned forward and planted his hands on Jongin's bare chest and rolled his hips against Jongin's. He could feel the hot, firm length of Jongin's cock pressed against the back of his thighs and shifted until he felt it slip into the space between his ass cheeks. He clenched his cheeks and raised his hips before sliding back down. Jongin let out a whimpered curse and tried to roll Soo back under him but the Omega's strong thighs held him firmly in place.

"I bet you can feel how wet I am, even through my jeans", Soo said with a smirk and rolled his hips as his fingers found Jongin's nipples and gave them a sharp pinch.

"Fuck, Soo", Jongin said harshly and tipped his head back, his neck taut with tension as he thrust up. The rough,wet material of Soo's jeans created the perfect amount of friction through Jongin's sweats and he continued to snap his hips up until the Omega let out a loud whimper and slumped over his chest, panting softly.

"Are … you done playing? Because….. I really want your cock now", Soo said as his hands moved to fumble with the tie at the waistband of Jongin’s sweats. He finally loosened it and easily pulled the hot, pulsing length free and licked his lips at the smear of precome that coated the bulbous head of it. His hand gripped around the head of it and he twisted slightly to the left, Jongin’s slim hips following the motion.

“Fuck, Soo!”, Jongin snarled under him. “Are you just going to sit there and play with it?”

“Absolutely not”, Soo said with a smirk and released the length and moved to free himself of his own jeans and settled back over Jongin’s hips. He reached back and tucked Jongin's cock between his cheeks and slid up and down it, slicking it before he leaned forward just enough to feel the tip press against his slick, fluttering hole before he exhaled and let it fill him, slowly, one inch at a time.

"Fu….. Soo…..fuck!", Jongin grunted and gripped the sheets under him tightly. He watched the expression on Soo's face morph from a smirk to a slack jawed expression of lust, mixed with a tinge of pain.

Above him, Soo halted for a moment, his thighs flexing tightly as he adjusted to the stretch. As he finally relaxed he let himself slide down until he could feel Jongin's balls press against his ass. "Ohhhhhhh….. so hot….big", he whimpered and swiveled his hips, his mouth slack with moans.

"No one told you to take it that fast", Jongin stuttered as his hands came up to grip Soo's slim waist. He swiveled his own hips in counterpoint to the Omega's and they both left out a groan of satisfaction at how completely they were joined.

"We don't get as much alone time as we would like", Soo said with a moan as he lifted his body slightly and felt the friction as he slid back down, grinding a little and watching the way Jongin's forehead furrowed and a gasp escaped his plush lips. "We have to take every chance we get and you wanted to play."

Jongin responded by drawing his knees up and planting his feet on the bed and giving a couple sharp upward thrusts and Soo let out a broken cry as his hands gripped onto Jongin's forearms tight.

"Are you saying foreplay is overrated, Soo? That you just want me to take what I want?", Jongin said with a smirk as he surged forward and toppled Soo to his back on the bed. A gut punched sound came out of the Omega as the motion drove Jongin deeper in and he could feel the stretch of Jongin's knot slip in and exit as Jongin set a deep, hard pace.

"Fuck…... Jong…..in….fuck", Soo whimpered as one hand gripped the Alpha's shoulder and the other reached out to grip the edge of the mattress.

"Exactly", Jongin said with a flash of gold eyes as he bent Soo practically in half and pounded into him. "Fucking my smirky little Omega. Gonna make him take my fucking knot. Make him swell up with my cum", he growled and pressed one hand to the flat plain of Soo's stomach.

"Ah ah ah ah ah", Soo moaned, feeling himself start to slide down the bed. His cock was leaking precome on his stomach and each hard press to his prostate made a thick spurt flow.

"What? Nothing snarky to say back?", Jongin said as he pulled one of Soo's legs up and draped it over his back, Soo's pale creamy skin contrasting with the golden skin of the Alpha. His hands gripped Soo's waist and rolled him to the side, still thrusting hard, filling the room with the slap of skin against skin and Soo's short, cut off moans.

"Uh….. uh…..ahh ahhhh ahhhh", Kyungsoo whimpered as his body flailed and writhed on the bed. His grip on the mattress loosened and he found himself hanging half of the bed as Jongin continued to fuck him primally. He could barely catch his breath but when he was able to drag in a harsh breath, their mixed scents filled his nose…. mouth…..entire being.

Instead of slowing down or pulling Soo back onto the bed, Jongin fucked him right off it and they landed in a heap of sweaty limbs onto the carpet. Using his superior strength he manhandled Soo onto his hands and knees and fucked right back into him, his fingers digging into the smoothness of Soo's hips.

Kyungsoo let out a wail, his fingers scrambling to find grip in his carpet as his body was jolted forward harshly with each thrust. He could feel rug burns starting already but he was too turned on and close to the edge to care. He tried not to since after a particularly hard thrust but his moan turned into a painful sob and suddenly Jongin went still behind him.

"Baby? Are you okay?", Jongin stretched over Kyungsoo's back and craned his neck to look into the older man's face.

"My knees", Soo whimpered. "The carpet", he whined, looking at Jongin with teary eyes.

"Oh baby, I'm sorry, Soo. I got carried away. Do you need to stop?" Jongin brought one hand up to wipe the tears from Soo's flushed cheeks.

"No….please. Don't stop. Just … just….", Soo said as he used his arms to push up and pushed Jongin back. This seated him on the Alpha's lap, his chest flush against Soo's back. He let out a moan as gravity took over and pushed Jongin in even deeper. He took a moment to spread his legs wider so that he straddled Jongin perfectly, reverse cowgirl style. 

Jongin was silent as Soo started to roll his hips and back his ass against Jongin but he soon wrapped one arm around Soo's waist and the other around his chest. "Look up, baby. I want you to see something." Jongin whispered in Soo's ear as he lifted the Omega's chin slightly.

Soo let out a lusty whine as his eyes focused on the sight in front of him, courtesy of the full length mirror right in front of him.  
The contrast of their skin tones was beautiful and Soo flushed even harder as his eyes were drawn to the place they were connected. He watched Jongin's cock slide in and out of him and the swell of Jongin's knot as it bumped against his slick,red, stretched rim. His eyes widened as something caught his eye, right above where Jongin's arm was clasped around his waist. 

"Jong…..", Soo whimpered as he gripped Jongin's wrist and moved his hand so that it was resting on the spot that had caught his attention.  
Then he rolled his hips, Jongin's cock shifting inside him.

"Fuck Soo…..is that??", Jongin growled as he felt the result of the movement against the palm of his hand.

"Deep…..deeper than you've", Soo choked out as Jongin swelled inside him. He threw one arm around Jongin's neck and started to move faster, his eyes glued to the reflection in front of him.

"Take it, baby", Jongin snarled behind him, letting Soo do all the work. "Work for that knot. I know you can take it."

Soo's body shuddered and he let out a sob as he watched Jongin's knot slip inside and he clenched down to keep it there.   
"Jongin", he cried out as the knot swelled , plugging him up tight and pressing the head of Jongin's cock directly against his prostate. He leaned back against Jongin weakly and closed his eyes as he struggled to move his hips.  
Jongin stroked his cheek gently as he took over and used his dancer's grace to roll his hips over and over until Soo finally fell apart in his arms.

"Yes….. Jongin….. cum for me….please", Kyungsoo cried out weakly as he trembled through his orgasm, his cum splattered on the mirror in front of him. 

"Tighten up for me,baby", Jongin cooed into Soo's ear and gasped as he felt Soo tighten and flutter around him. Jongin licked a spot on the weak Omega's neck before he set his mouth against it and bit down. Soo went even tighter around him and let out high pitched moan as he came again, weaker this time, the creamy whiteness dribbling out on his thick pale thigh.

Jongin watched it happen and he threw his head back and shouted as his cock twitched and started to pump cum into Soo. He leaned forward carefully and pulled Soo against him as he turned to lay on his side. The movement made Soo whimper as the knot shifted inside him but Jongin kissed the back of his neck gently until he settled, gasping softly in strong tan arms. 

Time passed slowly and when Jongin's knot finally shrank, he slipped out of Soo carefully and noticed that he had fallen asleep in the aftermath. As carefully as he could, not wanting to disturb him, he slipped away and to the bathroom to bring back a wet, warm washcloth to clean the other. He wiped away the dried spend and as much of the sweat as was possible without a shower. Soo only shifted slightly and whined a little as the cloth ran between his thighs and over the sore spot between his plush ass cheeks.   
Dropping the cloth into the dirty laundry, he knelt to scoop Soo into his arms and tucked him into bed and went to the bathroom to clean himself up before joining his sleeping Omega.  
He pulled Soo into his arms and rested the older man's head on his chest.  
"Sleep well, my feisty little Omega", Jongin said softly as he pressed a kiss to Soo's sweat damp hair and closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of the one he loved the most.

Baekhyun came in hours later, exhausted from his shift and wrinkled his nose as he caught the scent of sex in the air.  
"Freaking animals….. no respect for anyone else that has to live here", he muttered to himself with a smile as he went over to the stove and filled a bowl with the soup he found there.


	14. Unexpected Jealousy

The neighborhood they had moved into was filled with people their own ages, as well as older couples with children and the requisite senior citizens that wanted to live outside the hustle and bustle of downtown Kansas City but still be close enough to the amenities it had. Down the street from their apartment was a huge international market and that was the group's first destination.

"Shopping? You guys really dragged me out of the house just to go buy groceries?", Baekhyun said with his hands on hips as he glared at the others as they grabbed a couple of shopping carts just inside the entrance.

"That's not all, you big baby", Soo said as he pulled his phone out and opened the grocery list he and Jongin had made. "I found a really neat fusion cafe we're going to have lunch afterwards. Plus, you never complain when I cook."

"He promised to make bulgogi for dinner tonight…… from scratch! This is the closest place to get everything he needs. Plus we don't have a propane burner and that is essential." Jongin grinned and started to push the cart, Soo trailing behind him, his eyes focused on his list.

"And my mom asked me to pick her up a few things. She works all weekend at the shelter and doesn't have time to shop", Chanyeol pulled a wrinkled paper out of his back pocket.

"So basically I'm just here to tag along? Want me to schelp all your bags for you guys too?", Baekhyun said with a pout as he trailed along behind them, occasionally glaring at Soo, who glared right back at him with a smirk.

"Didn't you say you were out of your favorite snacks? Why don't you pick some up? My treat", Jongin said with an indulgent grin, like he was talking to a pouting child, instead of a man that was older than him.

"Fine. Whatever", Baek said as he grabbed a basket and headed off to look for the snack aisle. "I'll text you when I'm done."

Soo watched him walk away and shook his head as he slipped his arm through Jongin's.  
"He'll get over it. But don't be surprised when he comes back with more snacks than he can carry."

Chanyeol almost followed the pouty Omega but decided to head off to the meat section on his own. "Mom needs some Chinese sausage, so I'll head over to meat. I'll catch up with you guys in produce."

Jongin and Soo meandered up and down the aisles, picking out the things they needed for dinner. Without being asked, Jongin would reach for the stuff that was too difficult for Soo and the Omega smiled each time.

"So….. Chanyeol's dad left? What happened, if you don't mind me asking?", Soo said softly as he grabbed some spices off the shelves.

"Well, it was before I knew him but he said that his dad left his mom when he was 16. His dad was a Beta and his mom is an Omega. He had never handled her Omega-ness very well and when a new beta was hired at the office he worked in, he started an affair with her. It carried on for a few years and then finally one day, he just packed his stuff and left. Yeol hasn't seen him since but he's fine with it. His mom never dated after and now she's so busy with the Omega shelter and that makes her happier than any man." Jongin squatted down and grabbed a 20 pound bag of rice and slid it onto the lower part of the cart. Soo watched him appreciatively as he watched the muscles in his arms and back flexed.

"So has he dated a lot of Omegas?", Soo said as he pushed the cart forward and turned at the end of the aisle and started down the next one, looking for rice flour and noodles.

"Hmmmmm. Well, he's dated Omegas but never been very specific about gender. I think he even dated an Alpha once. His mom always stressed that who someone is was more important than gender." Jongin followed behind him, sighting Chanyeol a few aisles away and gave the Alpha a grin and wave, which was returned.

"I know you said Baek would tell me more about himself when he was ready, but there's just one thing I need to know….. and it's something you can answer." Jongin placed one hand on the side of the cart and stopped it's forward motion. Soo blinked and nodded at him. "I'll try…. You know everything about me but I'm happy to answer anything that is possible."

"Baekhyun….. he was abused, wasn't he? Before he met you?", Jongin asked carefully, his voice soft.

"He was. His father…. Was not a nice man. It's because of him that Baek and I met in the first place. We ended up in the same place and became friends. We helped each other a lot. When I found him again…. It was like finding a lost family member. We fell right back into each other's lives, like we had never been apart." Soo smiled and slipped one hand over Jongin's. "And that's all I can really tell you. I hope it helps you understand him a little better."

"It's more than enough. I had a feeling something had happened to him. Sometimes he would have nightmares when I'd stay over and I'd hear him. I'm glad he has you, Soo", Jongin pressed a kiss to his forehead. Soo blushed slightly at the intimate display but let himself lean into it and they stayed with their foreheads pressed, breathing each other in slowly for a moment before a loud voice interrupted them.

"I thought we were here to shop?" Baekhyun stared at them from the end of the aisle, hands on his hips as he leaned against the cart he had switched to after his basket was full and too heavy to carry.

Soo leaned away from Jongin and blinked at him, his face schooled into his standard resting bitch face. "I see you are planning to take advantage of Ninii's kindness with that full ass cart of junk food."

"Well, he did offer", Baekhyun said with a laugh as he pushed his cart over to them. "I got some things you like also, Soo."

"This looks like enough to feed a small army", Jongin chuckled as he looked over the contents of the cart. "I guess we better find Yeol soon, before this one makes my wallet cry."

"You rang?", Chanyeol peeked around the aisle and laughed when he saw Baekhyun's cart. "I've gotten everything my mom needed. But by the looks of it, we're gonna have to Uber back to your place before lunch. There's no way we can walk with all that."

"Are you judging my snack needs, you big-eared giant?", Baekhyun snapped back at him.

"Nope. No way. Not for a second. I'm just glad Jongin is the one paying", Chanyeol said as he joined the trio.

"Good", Baekhyun said, the tips of his ears red and he turned his cart and headed for the checkout.

******

"I'm starving!", Baekhyun whined when they finally sat down at Cafe Vie, the fusion place Soo had suggested. "Who knew the elevator would be out of order and we'd have to carry everything up all those stairs."

"Simmer down, puppy", Soo said with a laugh as he looked over his shoulder at the menu on the wall above the register. "We're gonna feed you."

Jongin looked at the menu as well. "Soo, how about we share the jajangmyeon and the deokbokki? Both look really tasty."  
"Sounds good to me, babe", Soo said with a smile as he leaned against Jongin's shoulder.

"Ramen and gimbap for me….. and I'm not sharing", Baekhyun said with a pout.

"Hmmmmm I think I'll get the bulgogi and the lollipop chicken", Chanyeol said as he stood and went to place their orders at the register.

"Ya know, I'm starting to think you hate Chanyeol or something." Jongin cocked his head and gave Baek a serious look. 

"I don't hate him. I'm sure he's a perfectly nice guy. I just…. Alphas tend to rub me the wrong way", Baek said softly and sucked his lower lip into his mouth and chewed on it. "My experience with them has been less than pleasant."

"And I keep telling him that not all Alphas are the same", Soo said with a sad smile. "That Chanyeol is perfectly harmless."

"And he's not wrong. He's one of the most level-headed Alphas I've ever met. Do you know why he wanted to become a lawyer?", Jongin said, as he gave Baek a pointed look. The Omega shrugged,"I've never talked to him about it."

"After his dad left, his mom decided to open a shelter for Omegas. I guess he spent a lot of time volunteering there and he realized that he could do more to help. He took a couple years off before college to work and when he graduated, he looked until he found a law firm that aligned with his beliefs.", Jongin said as he reached over and grabbed Soo's hand and brought it to his lips, kissing across his knuckles.

Baekhyun sighed softly and glanced over to the counter where Chanyeol stood, chatting and laughing with the older woman that had taken his order. 

Chanyeol made his way back over to the table, two trays loaded with food.  
"Looks like I've got a date later. The lady at the counter has a daughter my age and she insisted that I meet her." Chanyeol held up the receipt, a number scrawled on the back of it.

Baekhyun's eyes went wide for a second as a lump formed in his throat. He grabbed his food with shaky hands and started to eat silently, while the others joked and teased Chanyeol about his winning charms.

(I know it's not a long chapter and it's been quite a while since I updated but here it is….. the chapter I've been working on for over a month lol


	15. Escape

Once the four had parted ways, Chanyeol heading to his mom's house and the other three going back to their apartment, Baekhyun found himself pacing restlessly. He went into the kitchen to grab some snacks and a couple beers, wishing he had soju* instead. He was tempted to hide himself away in his room but decided to head outside to the shared patio in the rear of the apartment complex.

He settled himself in one of the chairs and cracked open a beer and took a healthy gulp of it before he ripped open a bag of shrimp chips and stuffed a handful into his mouth and crunched noisily, trying to drown out his thoughts.

What right did he have to be jealous? Chanyeol was welcome to date whoever he wanted… it wasn't like Baekhyun was actively pursuing him. In fact, he was doing anything but that. He didn't want to admit that he wanted the same thing his wolf did….. but it didn't change the fact that he was jealous.

Baekhyun let out a frustrated sigh and finished his open beer, then opened another and drank it half gone in one messy gulp and wiped a few spilled drops from his chin. He was going to either man up and go after his Alpha or let him go entirely. But for now he decided that he would finish his beer and head back inside to have dinner with Jongin and Soo.

*******  
"He seemed pretty on edge, didn't he?", Soo said as he chopped up an Asian pear and added it to the bowl that held the rest of the ingredients for the bulgogi marinade.

Jongin leaned against the kitchen table and watched his petite mate. "He always seems that way around Yeol, but this time I could almost taste the tension in the air. I wonder what set him off?"

Soo grabbed a spoon and mixed the marinade in the bowl before pouring it into a food processor. He locked the lid in place and turned it on. He knew exactly what was wrong with Baekhyun. He'd seen the look on his best friend's face when Chanyeol had announced he had a date tonight. He hated to see his friend in distress but hoped that this would be the catalyst to make him give up this silly fight against his biology. He turned the food processor off and turned to face Jongin.

"Can you grab the sliced beef out of the fridge for me, love? The marinade is ready now." He poured half of it into a gallon size ziplock bag and the rest into a plastic freezer bowl and snapped the lid on.  
Jongin gave him an easy grin as he went to grab the meat and gave it to Soo, kissing him on the cheek as he handed it over.

"I guess you won't tell me what's wrong with Baekhyun, since you changed the topic of easily." Jongin teased as he pulled a couple of beers out and left of for Soo as he opened his own and tipped the mouth of the bottle to his lips and took a sip.

"And here I thought you were just a pretty face. Turns out you have some brains in that pretty head of yours", Soo said as he added the meat to the marinade and put it into the fridge and the leftover in the freezer.

Jongin pouted,"So mean…. How did I end up with such a meanie for my mate?"  
Soo rolled his eyes and opened his own beer and took a drink,"Not mean…. Just honest. Gotta keep your head from swelling too much."

"No talk of swelled heads", Baekhyun said as he closed the front door behind him. "Last thing I need is to find somewhere else to sleep for the night because you two stank up the place with your fucking pheromones."

"Nice of you to join us….. just in time to miss helping me start getting dinner ready. Just for that, you're in charge of making the sides", snarked Soo as he dragged Jongin into the living room and pushed him to sit on the couch and made himself comfortable on the Alpha's lap.

Beakhyun stomped to the fridge and grabbed another beer and started to pull out the stuff to make daikon radish salad and set it on the counter as he opened his beer and pulled their mandolin out of the cabinet.   
“How spicy?”, Baekhyun asked the lovebirds on the couch as he leaned against the counter and sipped his beer.  
“Not as spicy as your temper”, Soo shot back, narrowing his eyes at his best friend.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes as he prepped the radish at the sink and got it ready to run through the mandolin. The crisp white sticks left after being run across the sharp blade went into a bowl and he added the spices to it, erring on the side of caution and adding less than he normally used.

"What else do you want with it?", Baekhyun said as he popped a lid on it and set it aside.

"Stir fried kimchi", Jongin said as he wrapped an arm around Soo's waist and pulled him closer.

"Yes, chef", Baekhyun said with a tipsy giggle as he finished his beer and grabbed another when he grabbed a container of kimchi out of the fridge. A skillet went on the stove and he added a little olive oil to it before turning the heat on to medium high.  
He carefully poured some of the kimchi liquid into a bowl and put it aside while he chopped up some of the pungent, fermented cabbage.   
Baekhyun waited for the oil to get hot as he opened the beer and leaned against the counter to watch the two on the couch.

"He's really popular, isn't he?", Baekhyun said as he took another drink of his beer.

"Yeol? Hmmmmm….. I wouldn't say that exactly but no he's always really nice and goes out often. Usually he just makes a new friend rather than a relationship." Jongin pulled Soo closer and nuzzled his neck.

"So he's a player then", Baekhyun muttered with a shrug of his shoulders as he turned to add the kimchi to the sizzling hot oil. He cooked it quickly and added the reserved juice back into it, as well as a sprinkle of sesame seeds and some sliced green onions.

"Didn't quite hear that", Jongin said tilting his head slightly.

"A player….. ya know. Goes out with lots of different people….. casual hookups…. That whole scene." Baekhyun scooped the cooked cabbage out of the pan and put it on a plate on the counter.

"That's not what he said, Baek", Soo snapped. He had just about had it with his best friend. "Instead of avoiding……."

He was quickly cut off by Baekhyun, who took the plate to the table and slammed it down. "You know what….. I'm suddenly not hungry anymore. I think I'll go to my room now." Baekhyun's hand shook as he went and grabbed a couple more beers and strode quickly to his room, shutting the door heavily behind him.

"What was that about?", Jongin looked confused at how quickly things had escalated into disaster.

"He's…..", Soo sighed loudly and turned his head to tuck his face into Jongin's shoulder. "Just….. let him be. He'll get his shit together one of these days."

******

Baekhyun sat on the floor at the side of his bed, his knees pulled up to his chest. The beers he'd brought into his room sat empty. He wished he'd grabbed more than two but he didn't dare go back out for more, not with the lovely couple playing house in the other room.

He was tired of the push and pull that he felt around Chanyeol. Every time he felt himself trying to let go and let his wolf take charge, he found some reason to pull back and push Chanyeol away. 

It drove him crazy that he was so stubborn but he couldn’t help it. His fight or flight instinct was so screwed up after all the years of abuse that he had endured. He couldn’t trust himself, after all he had run head first, eyes closed into the Rogue Pack and look where that had gotten him? He’d literally gone from the frying pan to the fire. Even Kris’s father had seemed decent in the beginning but that had only lasted as long as it took for Baekhyun to trust him and then he’d ended up caged and almost forced to mate with the Alpha.

Baekhyun reached for a beer but remembered it was empty and crushed the can and leaned forward until his head touched his knees. He could suck it up and go back out to the living room…… but he didn't feel like dealing with Soo's judging stares. He turned and looked at the window behind him. They were only on the second floor and he could probably shimmy his way down safely and make a break for the nearest bar.  
He decided to take a chance and stood up and put on a pair of shoes and grabbed a light jacket before he went over and opened his window and looked down. Lucky for him there was a rain gutter that ran down the side of the building. He swung one leg over the window sill and gripped the sides of the window as he pulled his body out and reached over to grip the gutter. He turned so that he could grip the metal with his knees and shimmied down quickly. As soon as his feet hit the ground he took off at a quick jog. There had to be a bar close.

******

Chanyeol sat across from the girl from the restaurant and smiled as she recounted stories of some of the customers she had served. They both had quickly established that there was no spark between them and decided to enjoy the evening as friends.

"That little guy you were with earlier…. He was staring daggers at me the whole time you guys were eating. If I didn't know better…..", she said with a knowing smile.

"Yeah. I doubt that. I'm pretty sure he hates my guts. He only tolerates me because his best friend is my best friend's mate and they share an apartment", Chanyeol said with a sigh as he stabbed his fork into the salad in front of him.

"They all share a place? How did that happen?", she asked as she tested her elbows on the table and leaned forward.

Without giving away too much, Chanyeol gave her a brief breakdown of the situation. He was so into the conversation that the buzzing of his phone in his pocket went unnoticed until a break in the conversation. 

"Excuse me just a moment", Chanyeol said as he pulled his phone out and checked his notifications. Surprisingly, there was a flood of texts from a number that had never contacted him before. He swiped up to unlock the screen and read a succession of texts that seemed to be written by someone under the influence.

B: I bet you're havn a grate time right now  
B: did you fuck her yet? I bet your doing it right now.  
B: alpaha lik you….think your God's gift to Omegas……

The rest were totally unreadable except for a few words here and there. Chanyeol's brow furrowed as he tried to understand why Baekhyun was suddenly texting him.

The girl across from him watched his expression and scent change. She was about to ask what was wrong with Chanyeol's phone began to ring.

He answered it,this expression even more confused as the person on the other end of the line began to speak.

"Hello? Yes….. I know…..him. He's what? Where? Yes, I'll be right there. Yes. Thank you for calling me." Chanyeol hung up with a sigh.  
"I'm so sorry, you'll have to excuse me, something came up and I have to leave."

"It's fine. It was nice to meet you." His dinner companion stood and bowed slightly before Chanyeol hurried to pay the check at the counter and leave, using his GPS to locate the address he'd been given on the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you miss me? I know it's been forever since a new chapter but honestly, I've been struggling. Can't concentrate on anything and every time I sit down to write....... I manage a paragraph or two and then all my inspiration just disappears. The story should start picking up from here on out (as long as everything goes smoothly) so hopefully I'll be able to write faster.


End file.
